fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pustynny Kat
Autor Aqart Rozdział 1 Czułem się zagubiony we własnym umyśle... Błądziłem w nicości... Jestem więźniem własnego snu... Czy jestem martwy? Nagle poczułem uścisk powoli obejmujący moją szyję. Otworzyłem oczy, znajdowałem się w zlodowaciałej komorze, służącej prawdopodobnie do hibernacji. Szkło było zbite, przez szczelinę wystawała ręka, która powoli i ostrożnie zaciskała swoje zimne, kościste palce na moim gardle. Nie mogłem zaczerpnąć powietrza.. Szybko z przyzwyczajenia już złapałem napastnika za rękę, jednym sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka ją złamałem, następnie wyskoczyłem z komory ciągle trzymając bezwładną kończynę w żelaznym uścisku, nieznajomy spojrzał na mnie, tylko przelotnie. Zobaczyłem strach w jego oczach. Rozkojarzyłem się dosłownie na kilka sekund, ale to mu wystarczyło. Dźgnął mnie sztyletem pod żebro. Byłem przygotowany na ból, usłyszałem jednak jedynie dźwięk łamiącej się stali, charakterystyczny dla pękających broni, spuściłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, że sztylet złamał się nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu na pancerzu. -Co to do cholery jest? - wrzasnął nieznajomy. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Nie marnując czasu, uniosłem rękę z zamiarem zadania śmiertelnego ciosu, przeczucie jednak kazało mi go oszczędzić. Litościwie grzmotnąłem w tył głowy. Wstałem i rozejrzałem się po laboratorium, nagle mój umysł zalała fala wspomnień, widziałem je jakby przez mgłę, dodatkowo ból głowy utrudniał poskładanie ich do całości. ---- Stałem przy zimnym, stalowym statywie na którym zawieszona była komora i narzędzia, których przeznaczenia nie znałem. Nie miałem władzy nad sobą to też mimowolnie musiałem obserwować, jak matoranin-naukowiec pracuje nad czymś co przypominało mi pancerz. ''-Zaraz, zaraz to przeciesz jest mój pancerz!'' W laboratorium nie było nikogo oprócz mnie i małego naukowca, , nie pamiętam jego imienia, jednak zbroja i umiejętności wskazywały na to że był Onu-matoraninem. -Wszystko gotowe, możesz już wejść do komory-odezwał się przywołując mnie skinięciem głowy. Moje ciało ruszyło do komory mimo woli, po chwili ułożyłem się już w wygodnej pozycji. Onu-matoranin podszedł do mnie i zaczął sprawdzać czy wszystko jest dobrze ustawione. -Ze zgozą patrzyłem jak obracał jakieś pokrętła i powoli uruchamiał światełka świecące nad moją głową. -A teraz słuchaj uważnie.-Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Zahibernuję cię na całą dobę.-Jedyne co jeszcze pozostało do rozpoczęcia procesu to zamknięcie komory. Pamiętaj że teraz masz ostatnią szansę żeby się wycofać. -Nie, rób co do ciebie należy-usłyszałem własny głos.Komora zamknęła się z trzaskiem, a później była już tylko cisza, mrok i bolesne poczucie bezsilności.... ---- Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie coś więcej ale w głowie miałem pustkę. Odruchowo spojrzałem na pancerz. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę że w laboratorium panuje mrok. Rozejrzałem sie usilnie wypatrując wyjścia. Kiedy mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności zobaczyłem metalowe przejście, wziąłem pod pachę bezwładne ciało i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi. Nacisnąłem przycisk, drzwi nawet nie drgnęły, nacisnąłem drugi raz, nic... Trzeciego nie było, z frustracji rozwaliłem go pięścią. -No trudno.-pomyślałem. Podszedłem do solidnie wyglądającego przejścia, odłożyłem ciało na ziemię, włożyłem palce w szczelinę i zaparłem się z całej siły. Nie czując żadnego oporu poleciałem na bok co prawdopodobnie mnie ocaliło przed piaskiem, który zaczął gwałtownie wsypywać się do pomieszczenia w zaskakująco dużej ilości. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co robić jednak szybko uporządkowałem myśli. Podbiegłem do ciała i wziąłem je na ramię, zbadałem otoczenie i zobaczyłem schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra pomieszczenia, będącego teraz pułapką. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej wbiegłem na schody, w biegu rozglądałem się z nadzieją na odnalezienie, drogi ucieczki, już miałem ją stracić gdy ujrzałem właz którym można było wpuszczać światło dzienne do pomieszczenia. Wskoczyłem na statyw utrzymujący komorę a następnie odbiłem od nie go i wyważyłem starą pordzewiałą stal jednocześnie łapiąc krawędź, zwisałem tak przez chwilę, spojrzałem pod siebie patrząc jak piasek zasypuje laboratorium, po czym zręcznie wyszedłem na zewnątrz i odłożyłem ciało na bok, aby rozluźnić ręce. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, podniosłem wzrok, uderzenie jasnego światła całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło, poczułem jakby ktoś mi machał przed nosem samą Avohkii. -Jasna cholera - wrzasnąłem na całe gardło, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Gdy oczy już trochę przyzwyczaiły się do światła, rozejrzałem się po okolicy. ''-Jestem na pustyni.''-Pomyślałem. Lepiej być nie może - Ale co miałem na to poradzić, wstałem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Po chwili jednak się zatrzymałem. ''-No tak, chyba o czymś zapomniałem''. Wróciłem do włazu, spojrzałem na mojego oprawcę, dopiero teraz na świetle zorientowałem się że to Skakdi. -''Parszywy gatunek.'' Zarzuciłem go na ramię i sprawdziłem czy można jeszcze uratować jakieś przydatne rzeczy z laboratorium, ale to nie możliwe, piasek wszystko zasypał. Tak więc ruszyłem przed siebie. Podczas marszu zauważyłem że mój pancerz się nie nagrzewa, jest wręcz obojętny na palące słońce. Nie ochraniał mnie całkowicie od skwaru, jednak poczułem przypływ pewności siebie. Kiedy słońce znikało za horyzontem poczułem że od gorąca chce mi się pić, właściwie BARDZO chce mi się pić! ''-To pewnie jeden z uroków tego miejsc''.– Pomyślałem i zwiększyłem tępo z nadzieją odnalezienia jakiegoś źródła. W końcu znienawidzone słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, pustynię ogarnął zbawczy chłód nocy. Rozdział 2 Znalazłem upragnione źródło! Prezentowało się naprawdę nieźle. Woda wypływała ze smukłej, wysokiej skały otoczonej zewsząd w promieniu kio przez swoje bliźniaczki. Byłem zmęczony i spragniony, więc zdecydowałem, że sprawdzę okolice po zaspokojeniu pragnienia. Z ulgą rzuciłem na ziemię cuchnącego Skakdiego rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Po rozprostowaniu kości zacząłem łapczywie pochłaniać ogromne ilości zimnej i orzeźwiającej wody. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd usłyszałem szmer tuż obok mnie. Zareagowałem jak oparzony, natychmiast odwróciłem się w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk i przyjąłem postawę obronną. Moje obawy były jednak nieuzasadnione. ''-To tylko ta śmierdząca szumowina.''-Pomyślałem patrząc na Skakdiego. -Uff. - odetchnąłem z ulgą, przez chwilę myślałem że za mocno go uderzyłem i nie zdołam nic z niego wyciągnąć. ''-Nie długo powinien odzyskać przytomność, muszę sprawdzić okolicę zanim wróci do rzeczywistości''. Szybko zerwałem się na nogi i rozejrzałem po terenie sprawdzając czy przypadkiem nie ma w pobliżu jakiegoś gniazda Rahi, albo co gorzej obozowiska bandytów. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami okolica była wyludniona. Jak to często bywa na pustkowiu, nie mieszkało tu nic groźnego za wyjątkiem paru małych jadowitych węży. Nie cierpię węży, kojarzą mi się z tym co najgorsze, ale pomyślałem że w tej sytuacji lepiej ich nie drażnić, zwłaszcza że nie miałem broni. Jedyne co mi teraz zostało to związanie więźnia... Tylko czym....? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kraton poczuł ból głowy, całkiem znajomy, uczucie podobne do kaca po całonocnym chlaniu w karczmie, chociaż raczej uczucie to było podobne do mocnego uderzenia w głowę. -AAAAAA!- wrzasnął przerażony Skakdi, kiedy przypomniał sobie opuszczone laboratorium..., tajemnicza postać..., złamana ręka i potworny bezlitosny, stanowczy wzrok. Odruchowo sprawdził czy może ruszać ręką. Nic, tylko ogromna fala bólu. ''-Cholera, nie mogę się ruszyć, zakopał mnie w piasku aż po głowę! Jak tylko się uwolnię to go zabije.'' Wtedy poczuł na sobie to przerażające spojrzenie. Nie wiedząc dlaczego wiedział skąd pochodzi i mimowolnie przekręcił głowę w jego kierunku. pod skałą siedziała postać oświetlana blaskiem księżyca, odziana w czarno-srebrny pancerz. Patrzyła na niego, jakby próbowała zabić go wzrokiem. - O, nareszcie się obudziłeś - zauważył nieznajomy. Miał głos zimny jak stal przykładana do gardła. Kraton odwrócił wzrok myśląc że znajdzie w tym ucieczkę. - Nie uciekaj myślami od rzeczywistości szelmo. Próbowałeś mnie zabić, jednak ciągle żyjesz. Zacznij wyciągać wnioski. -Czego ode mnie chcesz? - odpowiedział gwałtownie Kraton, czego zaraz mocno pożałował. -Ha! Jaki śmiały! Powiedzmy że na początek będziesz zwracał się do mnie z szacunkiem. - Oczywwiśsściee, przeppraszamm, jaaa tylllko taak z przyyyzzzwyczajjjeniaa – odparł. - Z przyzwyczajenia powiadasz? - nieznajomy ozdobił swoją twarz jednym z przerażających uśmiechów, których na pewno miał wiele w zanadrzu. -W taki razie z przyzwyczajenia odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań. Chwila ciszy. - Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi! - krzyknął Tytan. - Ddddobbrzeee!-Pisnął Skakdi. - Jak daleko stąd jest jakieś miasto? Kraton zaniemówił na chwile, jednak szybko przygotował odpowiedź widząc zniecierpliwienie na twarzy swojego słuchacza. - Sześć dni drogi na północ jest port Jekkallon Panie.-Odpowiedział pewnie. - Duży ten port? - Niemały. Usatysfakcjonowany wojownik podszedł do skały i ułożył się do snu.Przerażony Skakdi był w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, ale nie nie mógł wykrztusić żadnego słowa, zimne szpony strachu ściskały mu gardło. Cisza. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wypalił nie zważając na to, że może pogorszyć swoją sytuacje. - Czy mógł bym prosi.. -Nie! Odmowa była bezlitosna. Szczerze, Kraton nie liczył jednak na nic więcej. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Krótka drzemka przyniosła same korzyści. Noc ciągle trwała, na twarzy można było poczuć lekki wietrzyk, księżyc oświetlał okolicę. Pustynia wydawała się teraz łagodna i na swój sposób urocza. Innymi słowy nastała idealna pora na wznowienie podróży. Ostrożnie się podniosłem i zebrałem swoje rzeczy, albo raczej pożyczone od kolegi zakopanego w piasku, spojrzałem na Skakdiego. Widać było że spał mocno, to ułatwiało znacznie sprawę. -Żegnaj. Mam nadzieję że jeśli przeżyjesz to się kiedyś spotkamy. - powiedziałem do niego. Pewny że tego nie usłyszał ruszyłem w drogę. Trzy dni później. ''-Trzy dni, i nadal żadnego traktatu, ani nawet gościńca? Gdzie ja do cholery jestem? ''-Nie dane było mi jednak długa użalać się nad sobą. Nagle wydarzyło się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Zza horyzontu wyjechał mi na przeciw wóz, najprawdopodobniej kupiecki. Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Gdy znalazłem się bliżej zauważyłem że był przykryty skórzaną płachtą i należał do sędziwego Turagi popędzającego swoim batem wierzchowca. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić jakiego gatunku jest ów wierzchowiec, ale wyglądał na krzyżówkę Kikanalo i Muaki z przewagą dla tego pierwszego. Było jednak coś co różniło go od ich obydwu a mianowicie wielkość. Był ogromny, wyższy o dwie głowy od Kikanalo a także o wiele szerszy. Nie miał więc problemów z pociągnięciem niedużego wózka. Gdy tak się mu przypatrywałem, jeździec w końcu mnie zauważył, zatrzymał się i sięgnął do pasa po broń, szybko podniosłem ręce w geście czystych zamiarów. Chyba nie przekonał się do mnie od razu, ale ruszył w moją stronę pozdrawiając obcego machnięciem ręki. Zadowolony z szansy na podróż w towarzystwie tutejszego omal nie straciłem czujności... Za wozem zobaczyłem ledwo dostrzegalny ruch. Ujrzałem kawałek stopy, który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. ''-Tam ktoś jest! Przykryty płaszczem, który najwidoczniej bardzo dobrze wtapia się w otoczenie.''-Sam fakt, że się skradał wystarczył żeby uznać go za niebezpieczeństwo. Natychmiast zmusiłem obolałe nogi do szaleńczego biegu, nie zważając na okropny ból w łydkach i udach. ''-Nie zdążę.-'' Pomyślałem.''-Są za blisko, cholera!'' Starzec zareagował dopiero po chwili, niezgrabnie sięgając po broń, szamotał się z nią przez chwilę. Jednak nieznajomy tylko przebiegł obok wozu pozostawiając niezrozumienie na twarzy Kupca. Napastnik, albo raczej napastnicy zareagowali na mój bieg natychmiastowo dobywając broni. Jeden miał miecz, drugi topór. Zdecydowałem pozbyć się topornika jako pierwszego z dwóch przyczyn: topór był bardziej niszczycielskim narzędziem niż miecz i znajdował się bliżej. Skoczyłem na oprawcę wytrącając mu w locie broń z ręki. Przeturlaliśmy się razem do wozu, nie czekałem aż zareaguje pierwszy. Zaparłem się kolanem jednocześnie nas zatrzymując, drugim zaś przygniotłem go do ziemi, złapałem za głowę i szybko ją przekręciłem pozbawiając życia. Jego towarzysz nie czekał na cud, w czasie doskoku dobył miecza. Szybko przeturlałem się na bok unikając cięcia , wstałem tylko po to żeby znowu odskoczyć do tyłu przed śmiercionośnym ostrzem. W końcu poczułem za sobą opór. To był powóz. Sięgnąłem do niego i wydobyłem losową broń, okazała się nią dobrze wyważona szabla z otwartym jelcem , niestety czas na wyciągnięcie broni wykorzystał mój przeciwnik wprowadzając cięcie od dołu w żebra. Dźwięk przecinanego powietrza był coraz bliżej... Miecz zatrzymał się na pancerzu żałośnie pojękując, co kompletnie zdezorientowało zabójcę. Przyłożyłem rękę do ciała unieruchamiając jego broń i trzymałem tak mocno że ją lekko zgiąłem. Spojrzałem w jego przerażone oczy po czym paskudnie się uśmiechnąłem potęgując strach na twarzy nieszczęśnika. Uniosłem szablę i ciąłem. Rozdział 3 Madak pomimo skromnego życia jakie wiódł był jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób na całej pustyni Hidukan. Posiadał bardzo wiele włości i dobrych informatorów w każdym z sześciu najpotężniejszych miast na pustyni. Angażował się również politycznie. Mało tego był jednym z filarów bardzo chwiejnego i wątpliwego pokoju między sześcioma księstwami. Sytuacja była bardzo napięta od paru ostatnich lat. Pojawił się bowiem pewien człowiek o nieprzeciętnej inteligencji i równie znakomitych zdolnościach walki. Na dodatek był okrutnikiem-sadystą, dzięki czemu zasłużył sobie na zaszczyt bycia obwinianym o wszystkie problemy tego świata. Jak by było tego mało, to był cholernie dobry w tym co robił. Nikt nie znał jego imienia ani nawet go nie widział. Pojawiał się ot tak ni stąd ni zowąd, zabijał, znikał i tyle po nim było. Zupełnie jak sam Diabeł, więc ludzie zaczęli nazywać go Diabłem. Na początku przezwisko to nie było popularne lecz w całkiem krótkim czasie ów Diabeł wpadł na pomysł, który znacznie podniósł jego popularność. Postanowił zjednoczyć większość pustynnej przestępczości, co było dosyć łatwe, bo tępych rzezimieszków w miastach nie brakowało. Ostatecznie diabelska przestępczość rozwinęła się na ogromną skalę. Plotki mówiły nawet że sam Diabeł panuje już nad jednym z księstw co było bardzo prawdopodobne. Tylko problem tkwił w tym że nikt nie wiedział nad którym... Madak był zły. Bardzo zły. Nagły incydent w Jekallonie doprowadził mieszkańców do stanu skrajnego obłąkania. Sam książę zamówił ogromną dostawę broni więc nie mógł odmówić. Znany był na całej pustyni jako najznamienitszy kowal i płatnerz. Starzec nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności, obawiał się jedynie napadu w czasie drogi. Nie wziął ze sobą straży ponieważ wynajmował tylko ludzi, których darzył bezgranicznym zaufaniem, a wszystkich wysłał z pierwszą dostawą. Okazało się jednak że jeden z jego podwładnych najwidoczniej nie umiał dokładnie kalkulować i czytać. W rezultacie Madak musiał sam pofatygować się do Jekallonu. Jednak najbardziej był zły oczywiście na Diabła. -Pieprzony Diabeł! - wrzasnął Madak. - A niech go cholera! Że musiał sobie akurat w takim.. - Kontynuował monolog... Po chwili jednak uspokoił go widok pustyni. Zawsze ją uwielbiał, podróżował po niej kiedy tylko mógł. Upajał się widokiem tego dzikiego pustkowia. Uspokajał go lekki wietrzyk i drobny piasek muskający twarz, nawet do upału już się przyzwyczaił. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie było mu dane rozkoszować się walorami pustkowia. Tych dni nigdy już nie zapomni, dni w których każdy szmer, dźwięk i powiew wiatru przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Po dziewięciu dniach spokojnej podróży był zalewie trzy dni drogi od swojego celu, wszystko szło jak na razie gładko i sprawnie, aż za dobrze... Było południe. Madak szarpnął lekko wodze pustynnego Kikanalo. Kiedy rahi przyśpieszył starzec poczuł że jest bezpieczniejszy. Nagle całe jego zadowolenie prysło w jednej chwil. Zza horyzontu wynurzyła się wysoka postać. Po solidnym pancerzu można było ją uznać za wojownika. Turaga zatrzymał powóz i sięgnął po kusze zawieszoną przy biodrze. Nieznajomy w odpowiedzi uniósł puste ręce. ''-Nie ma broni?''- zauważył Kowal i od razu poczuł się spokojniejszy. Ponadto nieznajomy wyglądał na godnego zaufania. Po chwili zauważył, że ciągle trzyma dłoń na kuszy a tamten wpatruje się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. Zdjął rękę z biodra i go pozdrowił, na co włóczęga odpowiedział szczerym uśmiechem. Nieznajomy ciągle zmniejszał odległość ich dzielącą tak samo jak Kupiec. Dystans powoli się zmniejszał. Madak rozluźnił mięśnie, już miał zapytać włóczęgę o imię, gdy tamten poderwał nogi do biegu. Ręka odruchowo powędrowała do kuszy, gorzej był z jej wyciągnięciem. -''Zaklinowała się! Cholera! Czyli tak ma wyglądać moja śmierć? Największego kowala Hidukanu udupi byle włóczęga?''-Pomyślał, zamknął oczy oczekując na nieuniknione. Nic? Nie czuł bólu...? Ostrożnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że nieznajomy go mija. ''-Nie pędzi na niego?''-Wtedy ich dostrzegł. Za jego wozem czaiło się dwóch śmiercionośne wyszkolonych zabójców pustyni zwanych Dologrami, wynajmowanych do naprawdę ciężkiej roboty. Gdy zobaczyli biegnącego tytana nie poczuli lęku. Dologramowie wyciągnęli niedbale broń i czekali... Wtedy zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Tytan był zbyt szybki. Pierwszemu z nich w locie błyskawicznie wytrącił topór z ręki i przygważdżając do ziemi skręcił kark. Następnie uniknął dwóch szybkich ataków drugiego. Madak był w szoku, nie zdążył ostrzec włóczęgi przed wozem znajdującym się tuż za nim. Jednak nieznajomy błyskawicznie zorientował się, że ma za plecami przeszkodę i ją wykorzystał. Dobył szabli z wozu. Niestety, zabójca był szybszy. Ostrze miecza przecinało powietrze z zaskakującą prędkością mknąc niechybnie ku odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. Madak uświadomił sobie że wojownik zaraz zginie. Klinga uderzyło w pancerz z impetem, ale na tytanie nie zrobiło to jednak dużego wrażenia, przyłożył rękę do ciała, mocno naparł na miecz i lekko go zgiął. Zabójca nie wierzył własnym oczom, podobnie jak Madak. Nieznajomy nie czekał aż przeciwnik będzie zdolny do walki, ciął szybko, z wielką siłą i wprawą. Ostrze rozdzieliło nieszczęśnika na dwie połowy, zakrwawione wnętrzności wylądowały na piasku, który powoli przesiąkał szkarłatną krwią. Madak nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się na bok i zwymiotował... Wyprostował się pojękując, mdliło go, ale wytrzymał, musiał wytrzymać. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę pobojowiska, Tytan leżał na ziemi, nieprzytomny. ''-Co ja teraz mam zrobić?''-Głowę zaczęły mu nawiedzać mroczne i samolubne myśli. ''-A co jeśli on będzie chciał jechać ze mną? Zabije mnie we śnie?''-Starzec pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział co zrobić. Bał się. Bał się umiejętności nieznajomego. W końcu egoizm wziął górę. -''Zaraz, przecież mogę go teraz zabić! Tak, teraz mam szanse''!-Starzec trzęsąc się ze strachu chwycił sztylet. Podchodził powoli i cicho jakby obawiał się że jego cel coś usłyszy. Omijał wzrokiem flaki Dolograma w obawie, że znowu zacznie wymiotować. Kiedy był już przy nim, uniósł drżącymi rękoma sztylet. Zastygł na chwile. -''Cholera co ja robię!? Przecież gdyby nie on to bym już nie żył!''-Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego, odrzucił sztylet na piasek, upadł na ziemię, skulił się i zaszlochał żałośnie. Rozdział 4 Obudziłem się w wozie. Leżałem na prowizorycznym aczkolwiek wygodnym posłaniu Byłem otoczony przez bronie. Mnóstwo broni. podniosłem się na zgiętych łokciach. Przez otwór w skórzanej płachcie zobaczyłem jak właściciel wozu smaży mięso nad ogniem. Starzec miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. ''-Pewnie zastanawia się co ze mną zrobić''.-Opadłem na posłanie rozkoszując się jego wygodą. Leżąc rozmyślałem o wielu rzeczach. Ziewnąłem zasłaniając usta dłonią. Podniosłem lekko głowę i podparłem ją dłońmi. Zachodzące pomarańczowe słońce oświetlało piasek w całej okolicy. Widok ten całkowicie mnie zahipnotyzował. Leżałem tak w bezruchu jeszcze przez długą chwilę... Kiedy słońce zniknęło już za horyzontem, ostrożnie, omijając wszystkie bronie wyskoczyłem z wozu, amortyzując upadek miękkim przykucnięciem. Starzec jednak nic nie usłyszał. Na wszelki wypadek pozostałem w bezruchu. Odczekałem jeszcze chwilę i najciszej jak mogłem ruszyłem w kierunku ognia. Usiadłem obok Turagi podnosząc przypieczony kawałek mięsa. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lekki wietrzyk wiał Madakowi w twarz. Nieznajomy ciągle leżał w wozie. To przez niego starzec czuł się nieswojo, miał do niego masę pytań. -Kim on jest? Kiedy zakładał opatrunek nieznajomemu miał okazje podziwiać istne arcydzieło płatnerskie. ''-Cięcie wygięło tylko lekko zbroje pozostawiając niegroźnego siniaka na brzuchu. Pomimo że klinga Dolograma była bardzo dobrej jakości, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. To przecież on sam ją zrobił. Ostrze było z protostali jednak pancerz wytrzymał.'' Zapach przypalającego mięsa wyrwał Kupca z rozmyślań.-Westchnął cicho pod nosem zdejmując je na talerz. -Wczoraj postanowił obejrzeć go z bliska. Był zrobiony z niezwykłą precyzją, ochraniał praktycznie całe ciało nosiciela, był to raczej egzemplarz jedyny w swoim rodzaju, idealnie pasował do ciała Wojownika. Najbardziej niepokoił go jednak materiał z którego został zrobiony, nigdy takiego nie widział. -Chrup, chrup.-Dźwięk przeżuwanego mięsa. Starzec gwałtownie upuścił pieczeń. -Łup!-Mięso upadło na ziemię -Chrup, chrup... Madak powoli obrócił głowę. Obok niego siedział włóczęga objadający się mięsem. -Mhmm, witam.-jego głos brzmiał obojętnie, można było powiedzieć że trochę szorstko. -Yyyy dobry wieczór. -Dziękuje za pomoc i posiłek. Czy jest coś co mógł bym dla pana zrobić w ramach rewanżu?-Powiedział spokojnym głosem. -eeeee, yyyy.''-Cholera muszę przestać się jąkać!''-Madak szybko opanował głos. -Tak właściwie to ja powinienem ci podziękować yyy Asingarze. -Eeee skąd znasz moje imię? -Jestem jasnowidzem.-Madak uśmiechnął się widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy swojego rozmówcy. -Żartuję, masz je wyryte na pancerzu. -Rzeczywiście-Odparł ze zdziwieniem Asingar. Po czym wziął garść węgla z ogniska i zamazał litery ze swoim imieniem. -I Słusznie, Hidukan nie jest miejscem gdzie ludzie paradujący ze swoim imieniem na klatce piersiowej żyją długo. -Hidukan? Madak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.''-Pewnie to nie są jego rodzinne strony''. -Hidukan to pustynia na której jesteśmy. -aha -Chrup, chrup. -Wracając do tych śmiałków paradujących z imieniem na klatce piersiowej. Był już taki przypadek?-Zapytał znudzony wojownik. -Heh, nie. Nie było, ale wielu próbowało czegoś podobnego. Niezręczna cisza. -Asingarze mam dla ciebie propozycję. Właśnie jestem w drodze do Jekallonu. Czy zechciał byś mi potowarzyszyć w charakterze najemnika-ochroniarza? Jak widzisz, tu na pustyni nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie. -Mhmm...-Asingar zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń, jakby próbował usilnie czegoś wypatrywać. -To jak, zgoda?-Zapytał zniecierpliwiony Starzec. -Zgoda. -Madak wstał i rozprostował kości. -Powinniśmy ruszać w drogę. Bez obrazy , ale od kiedy byłeś nie przytomny minęły dwa dni. Jestem już dawno spóźniony z dostawą. Jeśli jesteś głodny to zjedz jeszcze trochę. Ja spakuje rzeczy. Odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym ruszył w stronę wozu. -Tylko ja. -Coś się stało? -Ja nie mam broni... Madak zmarszczył brwi. -Tak, to rzeczywiście może być problem.-Chyba nie mam wyboru. Wybierz jakąś z wozu, ale tylko jedną! -Mhmm, nie będziesz miał z tego powodów kłopotów? -Co mi po ochroniarzu bez broni? -mogę walczyć pięściami.-Odparł całkiem poważnie, na jego twarzy było widać determinacje. -Asingarze nie wątpię w twoje umiejętności, ale będę czuł się bezpieczniejszy jeśli będziesz miał broń.-Powiedział tak aby go nie urazić -Dobrze. Tylko ja.. -Tylko co? -Nie lubię sobie robić długów. -Możesz to uznać jako podziękowanie za uratowanie życia. -Mhmm... To jesteśmy kwita? -Tak. Jesteśmy kwita. Madak zgasił ogień, zwinął koce i odniósł je do wozu ukradkowo obserwując Asingara. -Chyba już wybrałem. -Naprawdę? Pokaż mi zatem co wybrałeś.-Asingar odsunął kilka mieczy i wyciągnął długą szable z solidnym jelcem. Madak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. ''-Tego się po nim spodziewałem''. -Coś się stało. -Nie, nic. Tylko po prostu wybrałeś moja najlepszą broń. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Zaciągnąłem lekko kaptur na oczy. odchyliłem głowę i patrzyłem, a było na co patrzeć. Jekallon był ogromny. Mury z piaskowca miały około 20 bio wysokości i pewnie z 7 szerokości. W czasie podróży Madak wyjaśnił mi, że miasto zostało zbudowane na planie wielkiego okręgu. Tak naprawdę jednak tylko z zewnątrz sprawia pozory porządnego, w środku jednak panuje straszny chaos. Brama przed nami prowadziła jeśli dobrze pamiętam do południowej części slumsów, które były według mojego towarzysza większością owego miasta. Nie potrafiłem określić położenia pozostałych bram. Mury wydawały się nie mieć końca. Widziałem że możgę być zaskoczony wielkością miasta, w końcu byłem na pustyni. Tutaj wszyscy mieszkali w miastach ze względu na brak możliwości osiedlenia się na surowym i niebezpiecznym pustkowiu. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w zasięgu obserwatorów Bramy. Na spotkanie wyjechał nam jegomość dojeżdżający opancerzonego Kikanalo. Pozdrowił Madaka, po czym spojrzał na mnie nie ufnie. -To mój ochroniarz-Wyjaśnił kupiec. Strażnik zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem. -Faktycznie, Wygląda na najemnika.-Odparł beznamiętnie. Z pogardą wręcz. Ignorując moją osobę zwrócił się do Madaka. -Co cię do nas sprowadza? -Dostawa. oczywiście! -Możecie wejść, ale nie chce tu żadnych kłopotów, zrozumiano!?-Spojrzał wymownie na mnie. Nie spodobał mi się ton jakim do mnie mówił. Postanowiłem mu trochę zagrać na nerwach. -Mhmm... Zobaczymy co da się zrobić panie władzo. Strażnik zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Sytuacje uratował Madak. -Spokojnie, będę go pilnował. -Jeśli tak mówisz, to zdam się na ciebie. Jednak uważaj na niego, nie wygląda mi na takiego co siedzi grzecznie i pilnuje swojego nosa.-Odparł, po czym odjechał w kierunku miasta. -Radził bym ci nie zadzierać z tutejszą strażą. Strażnicy są aroganccy, ale znają się na swojej robocie.-Pouczył mnie Madak. -Nie wątpię, widać to gołym okiem.-Odparłem z przekąsem. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Turaga z zadowoleniem patrzył jak Asingar podziwia miasto. Normalnie dziwił by mu się, ale nie po wczorajszej rozmowie. No właśnie, ta wczorajsza rozmowa ciągle nie dawała mu spokoju. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Byli już tylko dzień drogi od Jekallonu. Jechali w milczeniu. -Asingarze? -Mhmm? -Tak właściwie to jeszcze nie wyjawiłeś mi nic ze swojej przeszłości. -Yhmm. Tak nie wspominałem o niej... -To może byś mi opowiedział trochę o sobie? -Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? -Tak. -Dobrze, ale to raczej nie ciekawa historia. Może zacznę od tego, że nie wiem skąd pochodzę, mam mało wspomnień jedynie z kilku dni tuż przed tym jak mnie zahibernowano. -Byłeś zahibernowany? -Tak, byłem. Prawdopodobnie przez bardzo długi czas... Jedyne co pamiętam to fakt że byłem królikiem doświadczalnym należącym do jakiejś organizacji. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy przybył ON... Był naprawdę tajemniczą osobą. To nie miało jednak dla moich pracodawców żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się co może zaoferować, a mógł wiele. Był niesamowitym wynalazcą i geniuszem. Klucz do jego sukcesu nie krył się jednak we wspaniałych umiejętnościach tylko w równie tajemniczym co on sam pierwiastku, który podobno odkrył. Zdając sobie sprawę z jego wartości nie chciał się nim z nikim podzielić. Zawarł więc układ z nami. Układ polegał na tym że Briest, bo tak nazywał się naukowiec zrobi uzbrojenie dla wojownika z organizacji użyczając nam jednocześnie swojego cennego kruszcu. -Interesujące. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, kontynuuj. -Yhmm nie przerywaj mi więcej. Proszę.-Pierwiastek był bardzo rzadki, zbroja, którą widzisz została zrobiona aż z połowy zasobów Briesta. Po podpisaniu umowy organizacja zastanawiała się nad kwestią nosiciela pancerza. Wtedy rozpoczęły się testy... Ostatecznie to ja zostałem wybrany. Miałem być ich tajną bronią. Mój pancerz jest praktycznie niezniszczalny a maska została zmodyfikowana tak, że uniemożliwia zranienie mnie jakąkolwiek mocą, na przykład żywiołem. Cała logika uzbrojenia sprowadzała się do tego, że wróg był zmuszony walczyć ze mną w zwarciu. Właśnie dlatego wybrano mnie z pośród 263 kandydatów. Byłem najlepszym wojownikiem. Madak zamilkł na chwile i rozważał wszystko co usłyszał. -Zdumiewające, ale mam kilka pytań. -Pytaj o co chcesz.-Odparł znużonym głosem wojownik. -Na jakiej zasadzie wyłaniano kandydata. Twarz Asingara pociemniała. -Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? -Właściwie to tak. -Dobrze... Komuś i tak muszę kiedyś powiedzieć. W jego oczach można było dostrzec rozpacz i cierpienie. -Wszystkich 263 kandydatów wysłano na wyspę, każdy z nas otrzymał bardzo proste zadanie. Zabić wszystkich pozostałych. Nikt nie miał broni, pojawiała się dopiero po zabiciu innego uczestnika. Zrzucano nas w parach, po dwie osoby. Mnie wysadzono z przyjaciółką, chociaż była chyba dla mnie kimś więcej... Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam nawet jej imienia. Madak żałował teraz że w ogóle zapytał, twarz Asingara była blada od bólu i bezsilności. -Postanowiliśmy że pokonamy razem resztę przeciwników, a później zastanowimy się co dalej. Dzień później członkowie organizacji zatruli ją jedną z wielu pułapek, które przygotowali na wyspie. Później tłumaczyli mi, że sojusze nie były im na rękę, że nie tylko ją tak zabili. Naprawdę nie wiele pamiętam, ale żałowałem że to ona musi umrzeć zamiast mnie. Bardzo tego żałowałem... Gdy trzymałem jej rękę spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Nie widziałem w tym spojrzeniu rozpaczy czy strachu. Widziałem spokój i rezygnacje. Pogodziła się już ze swoim losem, ale ja nie... Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jednak zaraz szybko zbladła. zakażenie było zbyt rozległe... Ostatnimi siłami wypowiedziała te słowa. Słowa dzięki którym jeszcze stąpam po tej ziemi -"Nie daj się zabić, żyj. Żyj dla mnie, nawet jeśli będę już tylko wspomnieniem". Próbowała się znowu uśmiechnąć. Ten ostatni raz, żeby dodać mi otuchy. Niestety nie zdążyła. Jej oczy zgasły a oddech zanikł. Po chwil ciało spłonęło a na jego miejscu pojawiła się broń. Nie czułem bólu ani rozpaczy. Wyzbyłem się wszystkich uczuć. Byłem pusty. Jedyne co mi zostało to te słowa. Dzięki nim udało mi się przetrwać... Tak, więc podniosłem broń i wymordowałem pozostałych uczestników w bardzo krótkim czasie, wielu z nich było moimi przyjaciółmi. Pracodawcy byli na bardzo zadowoleni. Uważali że jestem bezkonkurencyjny do tej roli. -A później tak po prostu się podporządkowałeś? -Nie. Udawałem że pogodziłem się ze śmiercią tylu niewinnych osób. Jednak w głębi duszy myślałem tylko o zemście, czekałem na dogodny moment. Najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem było wyrżnięcie ich po przywdzianiu zbroi. -Wybacz że zapytałem. Współczuje. -Nie ma co do tego wracać. To jednak już tylko przeszłość. -Tak, to tylko przeszłość, ale nie zapominaj o niej. Nigdy nie zapominaj, i uważaj aby twoja przyszłość nie obróciła się w tę przeszłość. -Mhmm... Dzięki za radę, zapamiętam. -Asingarze. -Co? -Tak właściwie to zaczynam się trochę ciebie bać. -Heh, nie przesadzaj z tym. Ten pancerz to tylko prototyp, nie wiem nawet czy moja maska w pełni działa, po za tym posiada również wiele wad. -Wad? Jakich? -Na przykład nie mogę zdjąć tej kanohi. Jej moc jest cały czas aktywna, co oznacza że nie mogę zostać uleczony żadną mocą. Ponadto ja sam też nie mogę używać swojej. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ulice slumsów były zatłoczone i brudne. Budynki ledwo trzymały się kupy. W powietrzu unosiła się woń zgnilizny, kapusty, gówna i cholera wie czego jeszcze. Chociaż tego się spodziewałem to poczułem rozczarowanie. -Jutro w pałacu odbędzie się przyjęcie na cześć rozpoczęcia wielkiego turnieju. Przyjdź, chciał bym przedstawić cię paru ciekawym personom... Masz tu zapłatę za eskortę.-Rzucił mi worek pełen srebrnych monet.-Na samym końcu tej ulicy znajduje się karczma pod "Zgniłą Rybą". Można tam dostać tani nocleg i jest w miarę porządna.-Powiedział z przekonaniem Madak. -Dzięki.-Odparłem uśmiechając się lekko. -A i jeszcze jedno. -Mhmm? -Staraj się pozostać do jutra w jednym kawałku. -Postaram nie zwracać na siebie zbytnio uwagi, ale nic nie obiecuje.-Odparłem. Karczma pod "Zdechłą Rybą" całkowicie zasługiwała na swoją nazwę, bo rzeczywiście waliło stamtąd zdechłą rybą. Budynek był tak brudny i zniszczony, że wydawało by się iż stoi tu opuszczony już od wieków. W środku panował jednak tłok. Poszedłem do okna. Pomieszczenie wyglądało tak jak w każdej innej gospodzie ze slumsów. W środku było pełno Idiotów gotowych zacząć się zabijać o byle gówno. Niektórzy siedzieli przy stole popijając sobie piwo, hazardziści grali w karty, silniejsi znęcali się nad słabszymi. Najwięcej gości kręciło się jednak w okół pań trudniących się zapewne nieprzyzwoitym umilaniem czasu. ''-Idealnie. może uda mi się wejść niezauważonym?''-Pchnąłem lekko drzwi. Silna woń alkoholu uderzyła mnie w nozdrza. Na szczęście nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na przybysza, wszyscy byli zajęci. Wolno, bez pośpiechu, omijając stoliki podszedłem do karczmarza. Ten spojrzał na mnie spode łba. -Poproszę jedno piwo i nocleg. -To będzie czternaście. Nie, przepraszam piętnaście srebrnych Galanów. Wyjąłem z sakiewki pożyczonej od skakdiego pieniądze i położyłem na blacie. Karczmarz wziął je bez słowa, po czym wyjął kubek i nalał do niego lepkiej substancji będącej zapewne tutejszym piwem. Na koniec podał mi klucze do pokoju. Z obrzydzeniem na twarzy wziąłem napój do ręki. Znalazłem wzrokiem wolny stolik w samym rogu pomieszczenia. Ruszyłem w jego kierunku. Osunąłem krzesło i usiadłem. W gospodzie prawie nie dało się oddychać, piwo było bez smaku. -''"w miarę porządna".-Taa jasne''. Nagle do mojego stolika podeszła całkiem ładna dziewczyna, nachyliła się i uśmiechając zapytała. -Mogę się dosiąść? -Nie mam nic przeciwko.-Odparłem obojętnie. Zaraz po tym jak usadowiła się na krześle do stołu zbliżyła się grupa najemnych vortixx. Sądząc po ich nierównym kroku i wykrzywionych mordach byli spici w trupa. Na przód chwiejnym krokiem wystąpił zapewne przywódca tej "wesołej kompani". Oparł się jedną ręką o blat stołu a drugą uniósł kubek do ust. Zaczął powoli popijać nie odrywając wzroku od dwóch krągłości Dziewczyny, podobnie jak jego koledzy. Spojrzałem na nią, była naprawdę ładna, nic dziwnego że przyciągała do siebie tłumy. -Odebrałeś mi moją własność nieznajomy! Szukasz kłopotów!? -Nie jestem twoją własnością!-Wrzasnęła gwałtownie dziewczyna. Spojrzała na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Miała naprawdę piękne oczy. -Ha! Widzę że ten jegomość nie będzie cie bronił paniusiu!-Wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny -Jeszcze jeden ruch, a obiecuje ci, że zaraz będziesz chlał piwo z własnymi palcami.-Powiedziałem spokojnie, ale stanowczo. Vortix zatrzymał rękę w powietrzu, w karczmie zapadła cisza. Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok w naszym kierunku, spodziewając się bójki, która najwidoczniej była tu codziennością. Poszły zakłady. Vortixx uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ -No patrzcie panowie! Stawia się! Może pokaże... Nie zdążył dokończyć, ostrze ze świstem przecięło mu palce. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go na 3 bio. Padł nieprzytomny rozwalając dwa stoły z kartami. Pozostali odwrócili się w stronę napastnika, ale nikogo już tam nie było. Pierwszego najemnika uderzył w brzuch błyskawicznie zwalając go z nóg, zablokował prawy sierpowy drugiego wprowadzając celny kontratak w jego spitą facjatę. Zanim ten osunął się na podłogę był już przy trzecim. uniknął niezgrabnego prostego uderzenia, szybkim ruchem złapał rękę i złamał. Vortixx wrzasnął z bólu. Włóczęga mocno szarpnął złamaną kończyną. najemnik poleciał do przodu, wprost na pędzącą ku jego twarzy pięść... W całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się donośny trzask jaki wydała z siebie gwałtownie odskakująca głowa. Osiłek upadł na podłogę wypluwając wszystkie zęby. Nieznajomy wrócił do stolika, szybkim ruchem dopił piwo, po czym bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zaraz za nim wybiegła Dziewczyna, która była prawdopodobnie przyczyną całego zajścia. Wszyscy zastygli w miejscu i pogrążyli się w milczeniu... W końcu właściciel karczmy przejął inicjatywę. Powoli, ostrożnie jakby obawiając się powrotu tamtej dwójki podszedł do stołu żeby uprzątnąć piwo wymieszane z krwią przed przybyciem straży. Wyciągnął rękę po kubek. Uchylił go lekko i zajrzał do środka. Szybko odwrócił wzrok , skulił się powstrzymując dłonią wymiociny. W piwie swobodnie pływały sobie trzy palce. Rozdział 5 Tararoth czuł się nieswojo, ale nie okazywał tego. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, był przecież w JEGO obecności. Podniósł wzrok, na krześle siedziała wysoka postać. W sali było ciemno więc nie mógł dostrzec twarzy. ''-Może to i lepiej?''-Pomyślał. Wiedział że wszystkich którzy ją zobaczyli czekała śmierć. -Przyszedłem jak prosiłeś. Podobno masz dla mnie jakieś zlecenie?-Zapytał rzeczowo. Spoglądając lękliwie w stronę krzesła. -Tak, mam... Chce żebyś zabił pewną osobę. -Wiesz że to będzie kosztowało? -Tak, wiem. Zapłacę ci za niego 20000 galanów.-Tararoth nie widział co prawda jego twarzy, ale po samym głosie było można poznać że cena nie podlega dyskusji. - Hmm... Musi być kimś ważnym skoro TY za niego tyle dajesz. Kim on jest? -Nikim, zwykłą przybłędą. Całkiem niedawno przybył do Jekallonu. -Rozumiem, to gdzie jest haczyk? -Nie ma Żadnego haczyka. Po prostu go zabij. -Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Dajesz mi 20000 galanów za nic nieznaczącego przybłędę który znajduje się tylko 3 kio stąd?-Tararoth powoli przełknął ślinę. Bał się, bardzo się bał, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwile słabości. W końcu negocjacje to całe jego życie. -Na pewno jest jakiś haczyk... Chce 40000, połowę teraz, a drugą za głowę. -Co to ma znaczyć!? Mówię 20000 to ma by...-Do sali biegiem wpadł zdyszany posłaniec. -Pppanie, onnn już tttu jest! -Co!? Tak szybko!?-Tararoth zauważył zmianę w głosie zleceniodawcy. W jego zachowaniu można było wyczuć strach. ''-Nie... To nie możliwe! ON nie odczuwa strachu, tylko mi się wydawało.'' -A niech cie cholera, dostaniesz zaraz 40000, ale pamiętaj. On ma być martwy PRZED TURNIEJEM!!! -Dziękuje za twą hojność panie, wyruszę w drogę najszybciej jak się da! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Szedłem pewnym krokiem, powoli oddalając się od karczmy. Byłem zły, bardzo zły. ''-Pierwszy dzień i już musiałem komuś przypieprzyć!? Nie... Dobrze zrobiłem, zasłużyli sobie na to''. Nagle poczułem dotyk na ramieniu. To była Dziewczyna z karczmy. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i objęła moje dłonie swoimi. -Choć za mną, znam miejsce gidze będziesz bezpieczny. Jej głos działał uspokajająco. Nie mogłem odmówić. Próbowałem zachować jednak resztki zdrowego rozsądku. -No nie wiem... -Spokojnie, jeśli ci się tam nie spodoba to znajdziemy inne miejsce. Gdzie będziemy mogli pobyć tylko we dwoje... Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. ''-Nie mogę dać się tak omamić, chociaż propozycja jest nawet rozsądna...'' -Dobrze, ale wolał bym nie zostawać z tobą sam na sam. Prowadź. Dziewczyna ujęła delikatnie moją dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą w kręte uliczki. Poruszała się zwinnie i swobodnie, jakby znała slumsy od bardzo dawna... Po wielu zakrętach wyszliśmy na większą ulicę, przed nami wyrosła wysoka postać odziana w niebieski pancerz, w prawej ręce trzymała młot ozdobiony białą czaszką Skakdiego. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do mnie i uśmiechnęła. Nie był to ten sam uśmiech, który widziałem wcześniej. Mrugnęła do mnie łobuzersko. -Żegnaj!-Puściła moją dłoń. Odwróciła się zgrabnie i podeszła do nieznajomego. -Dobra robota.-Mruknął tamten rzucając jej worek z zapłatą. ''-A to suka!''-Spojrzałem na tytana.''-Raczej nie będzie skory do układów. Chociaż.. Warto przynajmniej spróbować.'' -Czego chcesz? -Głupie pytanie. Nie ma sensu tracić czasu na słowa. Mój pracodawca mówił że nawet dobrze machasz mieczem, czy co tam masz na plecach. Dla mnie liczy się tylko dobra walka, dawno takiej nie miałem. -Nie będę walczył.-Odparłem spokojnie. Tamten westchnął spoglądając na mnie pobłażliwie. Wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny, szybkim ruchem wyciągnął sztylet i przyłożył jej do gardła. Ona jednak nie zareagowała, była przerażona nagłym obrotem sytuacji. Sparaliżował ją strach... -Będziesz walczył, albo ją zabije.-Nieznajomy spojrzał mi w oczy. Nie żartował, na prawdę ją zabije. -Nie będę walczył.-Odparłem stanowczo, w głębi duszy nie chciałem jednak jej śmierci. Sztylet naciął lekko szyję. -Stój!-Wrzasnąłem. Będę walczyć! Wojownik uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. -Będziesz walczył, nawet za taką sukę? -Tak, nawet za nią. -Ha jaki mężny, Popatrz na niego dziewucho! Złapał brutalnie głowę dziewczyny i przekręcił w moją stronę. Płakała, teraz jej oczy były jeszcze piękniejsze, nie zwracałem jednak na to uwagi. -Jak go zabije to zajmę się tobą.-Szepnął jej do ucha. -Możemy zaczynać. Wyciągaj tę szabelkę i pokaż na co cię stać! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Loressa była przerażona. Skuliła się i płakała. Płakała bo było jej siebie żal, pierwszy raz w życiu nie odczuwała satysfakcji z tego co zrobiła, a przecież wcześniej nigdy nie żałowała... Odgłosy walki wyrwały ją z rozpaczy. Podniosła głowę, przetarła rękami oczy. Tararoth zaatakował pierwszy. Uniósł otwartą dłoń i wystrzelił skupiony strumień wody pod bardzo wysokim ciśnieniem. Asingar ruszył miękkim, swobodnym krokiem, powoli dobył zza pleców szabli, stal zadźwięczała. Woda leciała prosto na niego. Nie zrobił uniku, nie zasłonił ciała bronią, strumień po prostu rozpłynął się przed nim w nicości. Tararoth otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. -Moja kanohi nie pozwoli ci mnie zranić w taki sposób. Będziesz musiał jednak użyć tego swojego młotka. Najemnik był zaskoczony, ale zrozumiał że jego moc nie dosięgnie tamtego, to nie była jego pierwsza walka. Podjął decyzje w mgnieniu oka. Nie zawahał się nawet na chwile. Ruszył pewnie przed siebie, szybko przeszedł do biegu i z wypadu zamachnął się młotem. Asingar nie był przygotowany na tak bezmyślny atak toteż okazał się on skuteczny. Jedyne co zdążył zrobić to zasłonić bok szablą , Młot uderzył z ogromną siłą, klinga pękła, obierając wiarę w wygraną. Asingar grzmotnął o ścianę budynku i spadł z głuchym łupnięciem na brudną ziemię. Miał złamaną rękę i ze dwa żebra. Dwa? Nie, może trzy, albo i wszystkie. Podniósł się, tylko po to żeby poczuć ogromną fale bólu. ''-Nie mógł zginąć, nie teraz!''-Wyprostował się raz jeszcze nie zwracając uwagi na cierpienie. -No proszę! twardziel z ciebie. Widzisz, nie tylko ty masz przydatne umiejętności. Ja na przykład mogę zmieniać ciężar mojego młota do dowolnych rozmiarów. Nie stawia stawia cię to w zbyt ciekawej sytuacji, co? Asingar stał w milczeniu. Zmierzył przeciwnika wzrokiem, po czym rzucił się do przodu. -Masz jaja, ale niestety zbyt dużo za ciebie płacą. Musze cię zabić.-Powiedział stanowczo Tararoth i zamachnął się z prawej strony. Asingar przykucnął. Młot przeleciał mu nad głową , ale nie cofnął się. Wpadł na wroga uderzając go pięścią w brodę, uniknął niecelnego kopnięcia i uderzył ponownie, tym razem w brzuch. Tararoth skulił się pod wpływem ciosu i zrozumiał. Zrozumiał że jest wolniejszy, że wcześniej udało mu się trafić tylko z zaskoczenia, Wiedział że teraz jego jedyną przewagą jest młot. Starał się zwiększyć dystans jednak przeciwnik nie ustępował. Ciągle skutecznie parł na przód... W końcu desperacja wzięła górę, Tararoth odskoczył do tyłu jednocześnie uderzając mocno, od góry. Asingar tylko na to czekał. Gdy młot spadał na niego z wielką prędkością przykucnął na ziemię i wyciągnął rękę udając że próbuje się nią zasłonić. Tararoth triumfował. Jeszcze chwila i go sięgnie. Jednak w ostatniej chwili przeciwnik wyprostował się przechylając ciało lekko w prawo schodząc tym samym z toru lotu śmiertelnej broni. Wyciągnął rękę i zamiast zablokować cios przyspieszył go popychając młot w stronę ziemi. Uderzenie było tak silne że broń wbiła się w zniszczony, brudny chodnik. Asingar wskoczył na nią, odbił się i kopnął najemnika prosto w głowę. Zanim ten oprzytomniał, był już przy nim, uderzył go w brzuch po czym przechwycił głowę i grzmotnął ją z całej siły kolanem. Gdy przeciwnik był jeszcze zdezorientowany, sięgnął do niebieskiego pancerza i dobył sztyletu pokrytego świeżą krwią dziewczyny. Był wściekły, bardzo wściekły. Podszedł do niebieskiego najemnika i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Widział jak teraz wygląda... Tararoth pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł tak ogromny strach, Nieznajomy przerażał go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Asingar podciął go kopiąc mocno w łydki. Po czym szybko, jeszcze kiedy ciało było w powietrzu przybił je z całej siły sztyletem do ziemi. Wstał i ostatni raz popatrzył na paskudną mordę przeciwnika. Tym razem była pełna strachu, nie pewności siebie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją. Odwrócił głowę, jego spojrzenie spoczęło na przerażonej dziewczynie. Loressa nie wiedziała co zrobić. Ocalił ją! Pomimo tego że chciała jego śmierci za garść brudnych galanów. Jednak zależało mu na niej, inaczej by nie walczył. -Dzię... -Nie chce twoich podziękowań.-Jego głos był zimny jak stal. Parzył na nią inaczej niż w karczmie. Jedyne co teraz widziała w jego oczach to pogarda. Żadnej krzty uwielbienia. Sama pogarda... -Nie chce już cię więcej widzieć, a jeśli jeszcze kiedyś jeszcze spotkam to zabije. Zrozumiałaś!? -Tak.-Odparła ze spuszczoną głową. -A teraz wynoś się! No już, uciekaj zanim przyjdzie tu straż! Loressa nie ruszyła się, nie była w stanie tego zrobić. -W cholerę z tobą! Zostań tu jak chcesz.Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz i ruszył między ciasne uliczki chwiejnym krokiem. Rana dawała jednak o sobie znać. Po kilku nierównych krokach padł na ziemię z łoskotem. Dziewczyna poczuła że nieznajomy coś w niej skruszył. Jemu pierwszemu się udało. Spojrzała na niebo rozświetlone gwiazdami. Wiedziała że coś w niej zmienił, czas pokaże tylko co... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Otworzyłem oczy. Obok mnie siedział Madak, na jego twarzy widniał znany mi już przyjacielski uśmiech. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, byłem chyba w izbie chorych, albo raczej w czymś co ją przypominało. Wyglądała dość licho. Po chwili zauważyłem że Madak nie jest sam. Obok niego stał biały toa przyodziany w srebrny pancerz. Na plecach miał zawieszoną ogromną prostokątną tarczę i średniej wielkość ostrze bez jelca. Przyglądał się mi uważnie teleskopowym okiem kanohi Akaku. Mam tylko nadzieje że nie bardziej uważnie niż było to potrzebne. -Ahh wybaczcie mi moją sklerozę.-Powiedział zamieszany Madak i przeszedł do rzeczy -Asingarze to jest Broud mój stary przyjaciel. Zajmuje się szkoleniem nowych i niedoświadczonych Toa w Szkarłatnym Bractwie. -Miło mi poznać kogoś o tak znamienitych umiejętnościach.-Uśmiechnął Broud się i podał mi rękę. -Mnie również.-odparłem uściskając dłoń zdrową ręką. -A właśnie, co teraz ze mną będzie.-Zapytałem lekko podenerwowany. -Zostałeś oczyszczony z zarzutów, dziewczyna która cię tu przyniosła zgodziła się zeznawać w twojej obronie. Powiedziała nam o wszystkim. -Rozumiem. -Dobrze, to my będziemy się zmywać, musisz odpocząć. Za godzinę przyjdziemy znowu, nie możesz przegapić końca przyjęcia, będą przecież pierwsze walki! Przytaknąłem skinięciem głowy, niezbyt podobała mi się perspektywa spędzenia dnia w tym nudnym pomieszczeniu. Nagle do sali wpadł zdyszany matoranin. Zatrzymał się, odsapnął ciężko kilka razy i starł wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. -Mam pilne wieści z południa! -Mów.-Powiedział szybko Madak. Zupełnie jakby go oczekiwał. -Wielcy mędrcy z Saulenu wydali wyrok ostateczny. Wieczny Inkwizytor rozpoczął swoją krucjatę. -Co!?-Wrzasnęli jednocześnie Madak i Broud. Byli na prawdę zaskoczeni. -Są na to jakieś dowody? -Tak, 4 dni temu matoranie z górskich wiosek zobaczyli jak opuszcza Saulen. Madak Zmyślił się. -Na kogo... Padł wyrok -Na Diabła panie. -Można było się tego spodziewać.-Mruknął Madak. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. O Diable wszakże słyszałem, ale reszta była dla mnie zagadką. Słuchałem więc w milczeniu. W końcu Madak zauważył mój wyraz twarzy i zlitował się na de mną. -Saulen to potężny i dobrze ukryty w górach klasztor. W sumie to mało o nim wiemy. Jest bardzo stary, niektórzy mówią że to najstarsze miejsce na całym Hidukanie , a jeszcze inni twierdzą, że stał tu jeszcze przed tym jak tę krainę spowiła pustynia. Tak... Nie zawsze było to pustkowie, jest bardzo prawdopodobne że cała kraina była kiedyś spowita zielenią. -Nie odbiegaj za bardzo od tematu.-Wtrąciłem. -Hmm, faktycznie trochę się rozpędziłem. Zaraz na czym to ja skończyłem... Ach tak już pamiętam, no więc w klasztorze rezyduje dziewięciu równie tajemniczych co sama budowla wielkich sędziów Saulenu zwanych też mędrcami. To dzięki nim tego kraju w całości nie pochłonął jeszcze chaos. Nie wiemy jakim dysponują mocami, ale wszyscy się ich obawiają, pomimo, że nie dali nam jeszcze żadnego ku temu powodu -Czego się obawiacie? -Nie obawiamy się ich, lecz tego co potrafią przebudzić do życia."-Kiedy na pustkowiu zapanuje mrok, słońce straci swój blask, a strach będzie dzierżył berło władzy. Z Saulenu padnie wyrok, który odbije się donośnym echem po całym Hidukanie, ukorzą się wszyscy, bowiem Wieczny Inkwizytor zejdzie z gór i rozpocznie swoją krucjatę..."-To były słowa ostrzeżenia skierowane do nas dawno temu przez jednego z mędrców. Od tysięcy lat panował pokój. Jednak niespełna 300 lat temu gdy Tyran Hydradel podjął próbę objęcia władzy nad pustkowiem. Medrcy TO przebudzili... Wtedy zobaczyliśmy go pierwszy i jedyny raz. Zaledwie trzy dni zajęło mu dotarcie do sławnej już północnej twierdzy Margoth, siedziby tyrana. Wszyscy którzy tam byli powiadają że Inkwizytor zburzył twierdzę jednym uderzeniem... Nie wiem czy to prawda , lecz na miejscu twierdzy rzeczywiście pozostały tylko ruiny.Jeśli jednak mamy wierzyć w zeznania tych na w pół obłąkanych naocznych świadków. To by oznaczało że jest on najpotężniejszą istotą stąpającą po tej ziemi... -Co się z nim później stało?-Byłem na prawdę ciekawy. -Nie wiem, pewnie wrócił do Saulenu by znowu oczekiwać na wezwanie. -Ach jak ten czas szybko leci. My już nie będziemy zawracać ci głowy. Odpocznij trochę i przygotuj się na przyjęcie. -Bywajcie, oboje. -Bywaj!-Odparli obaj po czym ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. -Asingarze. -Mhmm? -Prawie zapomniałem cię zapytać. -Zapytać, o co? -Dlaczego darowałeś jej życie? Czemu jej nie zabiłeś? Wiesz że na wolności może stanowić zagrożenie. -Wiem... Ale wierzę w to, że każdy może się zmienić, niezależnie od tego jakie czyny popełniał. Każdy ma jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę... Rozdział 6 Pomimo że w niższych kręgach miasta Jekallon prezentował się dość licho, to warto było zobaczyć przynajmniej samą cytadele. Wzniesiono ją na wielkim skupisku porozrzucanych po całym wybrzeżu skał. Na tę wspaniałą warownie składało się 37 ogromnych, strzelistych wież z piaskowca, przeznaczonych dla wszystkich najważniejszych person w mieście. Pomimo że były wykonane z wielką dbałością i kunsztem, to zostały również solidnie przystosowanie do obrony. Perełką całej cytadeli była oczywiście siedziba księcia Neulda, tutejszego władcy. Położona na największej ze skał zwanej też Kamieniem niebios. Ten kawał skały był tak wielki że siedziba władcy stanowiła jakby oddzielną część cytadeli. Na wysokich umocnieniach stał wspaniały pałac pełen smukłych kolumn, strzelistych wież i pięknych ogrodów. -Podoba ci się tu, prawda?-Głos Brouda wyrwał mnie z podziwiania.Oparłem się o kunsztownie wykonaną barierkę balkonu. Spojrzałem na białego toa. polubiłem go, podobało mi się jego swobodne podejście do wszystkiego. -Mhmm... Rzeczywiście ładnie tu.-Odparłem. -Wiesz... Czy odpowiesz mi kiedyś nie używając tego swojego "Mhmm"? -Yhmm, być może? Broud mruknął coś pod nosem z rezygnacją. -Kto zaprojektował ten pałac?-Zapytałem z nudów. Bruod odchrząknął, jakby chciał wygłosić przemówienie. -Całą cytadela została zaprojektowanie przez Turagę Thoira. Niestety nieszczęśnik zginął podczas budowy tego właśnie miejsca. -Zginął, jak?-spytałem. -Bo widzisz... Thoir był bardzo nerwowy i zawsze gdzieś mu się spieszyło. Skończyło się to na tym, że biedak spadł z linowego mostu między wieżami i nadział się na własnoręcznie zaprojektowaną rzeźbę... A jako że pomimo swoich umiejętności był cholernym zgredem, strasznie pazernym na pieniądze to nikt jego śmiercią się zbytnio nie przejął. Oddając jednak hołd jego nadzwyczajnym umiejętnościom "znajomi" postawili mu pomnik... W pałacowych toaletach. Niektó... -Wiesz Broud... Odechciało mi się już tego słuchać, lepiej chodźmy coś przekąśmy. Toa uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wiedział już jak dobrze zagrać mi na nerwach. Wróciliśmy razem do pomieszczenia.Na szczęście zainteresowanie moją osobą było znikome. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci rozmawianiem o nagłych wydarzeniach w Saulenie, że prawie zapomnieli o wczorajszym incydencie. -Pomóc ci?-Zapytał Bruod uśmiechając się szyderczo gdy doszliśmy do schodów.Spojrzałem na świeżo zabandażowaną rękę i tułów. -Nie, dzięki. Od czegoś w końcu mam to. -Pomachałem mu przed oczami drewnianą laską. Po czym zacząłem szybko wspinać się na schody. Gdy dotarłem na szczyt poszedł do mnie Madak. Na jego twarzy było widać zadowolenie. Dworskie intrygi i plotki były najwidoczniej jego żywiołem. - Mistrz szkarłatnego bractwa Cloem chce się z tobą widzieć... Masz szczęście.-Powiedział starzec uśmiechając się zachęcająco. -Mhmm?-Uniosłem pytająco brwi. -Można powiedzieć że Cloem jako mistrz bractwa ma większą władzę niż sam książę.-Wtrącił Broud. -Powie mi ktoś w końcu o co chodzi z tym bractwem?-Zapytałem zniecierpliwiony. -Bo wiesz...-Zaczął Broud.-W dzisiejszym świecie toa nie są tacy szlachetni jak kiedyś. Wiele się zmieniło.-Potarł palcami brodę przyjmując zamyślony wyraz twarzy, co często mu się zdarzało gdy sobie coś przypominał.-Może zacznę od tego że z biegiem czasu wszystkie gatunki postanowiły żyć wspólnie, a co najdziwniejsze nie było między nimi prawie żadnych konfliktów. W miastach coraz częściej wynajmowano zabójców. Jako że nasz kodeks zabrania nam raczej celowego zabijania, to przestaliśmy być użyteczni. Błąkaliśmy się po pustkowiu szukając potworów do wypłoszenia, bandytów do przegonienia. Wszędzie jednak sprawy były już pozałatwiane. Większość przestała szukać u nas pomocy. Wszyscy zaczęli postrzegać nas tylko jako potężnych władców żywiołów, których trzeba szanować ze względu na moc, a nie chęć bezinteresownej pomocy. Z biegiem czasu powstał mur pomiędzy toa i mieszkańcami pustkowia. Zaczęto się od nas izolować... Nie mieliśmy nic do roboty. A jak powszechnie wiadomo kiedy ktoś się nudzi to różne rzeczy przychodzą mu do głowy... W końcu pojawiła się grupa moich pobratymców która uważała że Toa powinni być w końcu "wynagrodzeni" za swoje trudy. W rzeczywistości chodziło im jednak o władze i pieniądze. Idea spodobała się reszcie bohaterów przygnębionych swoją bezużytecznością. Myśleliśmy że w ten sposób będziemy mogli jakoś pomóc, coś w końcu zrobić, toteż w krótkim czasie założyliśmy bractwa które miały "pomagać" w zarządzaniu miastami. Tak na prawdę to mało co robiliśmy, wszystkim zajmowała się wynajmowana straż. Z biegiem czasu przez luksusy w jakich żyliśmy większość z nas stała się arogancka, pazerna i zaczęła wywyższać się ponad innych. W końcu doszło do tego że Mistrz szafirowego bractwa który miał już prawie całkowitą władze w swoim księstwie wydał werdykt mówiący o tym że Toa posiadają jakoby krew "szlachetną" i są ponad innym istotami. Pod naciskiem Toa taki sam werdykt został wydany w pozostałych księstwach ogarniając całe pustkowie. Teraz tak na prawdę możemy robić prawie wszystko co się nam spodoba. Władcom miast to nie przeszkadza, nie muszą sami zajmować się zarządzaniem. Wszystko skończyło się na tym że książę jest teraz tylko na pokaz, a władzę sprawują Toa. -Mhmm, jaki on jest? Ten wasz mistrz.-Wtrąciłem. -Polubisz go, jest bardzo podobny do mnie.-Odparł Bruod -Podobny do ciebie, czyli? -Mądry, sprawiedliwy i miły.-Powiedział z przekonaniem biały toa. -Mhmm... Może rzeczywiście taki jest, ale w tobie tych cech nie widzę.-Powiedziałem z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Nie widzisz? Wiesz Asingarze? Dobrze się czujesz? Do ostatnio chyba zaczynasz mieć problemy ze wzrokiem.-Na jego twarzy malowała się przesadnie udawana troska o moją osobę. -Mhmm... Nie wydaje mi się żebym takowe miał. Po pro... -Cisza!-Wrzasnął Madak.-Irytują mnie już te wasze pogawędki, a poza tym nie jesteśmy tu sami... Popatrzyłem przed siebie. Rzeczywiście, na przeciwko mnie stał wysoki dobrze zbudowany, szeroki w ramionach, czerwono srebrny toa, jego wyniosłą twarz przyozdabiała Hau Nuva. Nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. A z tego co pamiętam nie było żadnego zakazu wnoszenia uzbrojenia na przyjęcie. -Witam, nazywam się Cloem. Podał mi rękę. Odwzajemniłem uścisk, dopiero teraz zauważyłem że na rękawicach nosił kastet. -Moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności?-Spojrzał wymownie na Brouda i Madaka. -Oczywiście!-odparł Madak odciągając przyjaciela w kierunku stołów z jedzeniem. -Jak ci się podoba miasto?-Zapytał Cloem podchodząc do tacy z dzbankiem i kieliszkami. -Mhmm, szczerze to jedyną rzeczą jaka wywarła na mnie pozytywne wrażenie jest pałac. -Domyślam się, przepraszam za tamto.-Zaczął nalewać czerwoną nalewkę do obu kieliszków. Po czym podał mi jeden z nich. Wziąłem go i uniosłem do ust. Nalewka była wyborna, zapewne też bardzo droga. Cloem grzecznie zaczekał aż skończę pić i zapytał. -Nie spodziewałeś się przeprosin? -Nie, nie spodziewałem się.-Odparłem szczerze. -Myślałeś że pogrożę ci wygnaniem albo więzieniem?-Zapytał ponownie. -Mhmm, można powiedzieć że coś w tym stylu. -Jak widzisz w tym mieście ciężko jest zapanować nad chaosem, właściwie to powinienem był ci podziękować, Tararoth był dla bractwa cholernie uporczywy.-Przełożył kieliszek do lewej ręki i ukłonił się. -Podziwiam i szanuję twoje umiejętności. Mam także dla ciebie propozycje. -Mhmm?-Uniosłem brwi pytająco. -Bractwo potrzebuje takich jak ty. Proponuje ci pracę jako nasz najemnik. Otrzymasz wysokie wynagrodzenie jeśli będziesz oczywiście dbale wykonywał nasze rozkazy... -Cholera, nie mogę uwierzyć.-Złapałem się za głowę. -Uwierzyć w co?-Odparł zdziwiony. -Na prawdę myślisz że jestem taki głupi. Przecież gołym okiem widać jacy "szlachetni" jesteście. Na prawdę myślałeś że dam się tak wykorzystać, bo jeśli tak to wiedz że trafiłeś na złą osobę. Wiesz... Po tym co mi o tobie mówił Broud myślałem żeś rozsądny, ale teraz jak tak na ciebie patrze to rzygać mi się chce.-Z twarzy Cloema natychmiast zniknął sztuczny uśmiech. Zmarszczył brwi groźnie i uniósł arogancko głowę. -Ty na prawdę myślisz że możesz teraz odmówić? Wiesz jaka jest kara za obrażanie Toa?-Jego głos był pełen pobłażliwości i arogancji, zupełnie jakby tłumaczył mi coś czego nigdy nie będę w stanie pojąć.-To jak spróbujemy po dobroci czy mam użyć siły? -To to czegoś nie rozumiesz. Na prawdę myślisz że ty i ci dwaj strażnicy mnie powstrzymacie.-Wskazałem palcem dwie ledwo trzymające się na nogach, spite w trupa postacie "pilnujące wejścia''. Cloem spojrzał na nich. Na chwile jego twarz spochmurniała, ale tylko na chwile. Szybko przywrócił ten swój arogancki uśmieszek.'' -Nie potrzebuje ich pomocy.-Spojrzał wymownie na moją ranę. -Nie, to moje ostatnie słowo, nie będę się więcej powtarzał. Więc wbij to sobie łaskawie do tego tępego łba, jeśli możesz.-Odparłem stanowczo i ruszyłem spokojnym krokiem w stronę tłumu. -Myślisz że pozwolę ci tak odejść?-jego głos był już na granicy wytrzymałości.-Sprawie że zapłacisz za swoją arogancje, tu i teraz!-Zacisnął pięści które w mgnieniu oka pochłonął ogień. Uderzył szybko, prosto, w głowę. Złapałem jego rękę otwartą dłonią, zatrzymując ją tuż przed swoją twarzą. Ogień zagasł. Oczy Cloema rozwarły się z przerażenia. Szybko jednak się opanował i sięgnął do dobrze ukryty sztylet na plecach. -Nawet nie próbuj.-powiedziałem ściskając mocno jego pięść.-Gwarantuje, że byś nie zdążył... Na prawdę myślałeś że będziesz mógł mnie szantażować siłą bo jestem ranny?-Uśmiechnąłem się najpaskudniej jak mogłem. Cloem zaczął drżeć. Ja jednak nie zwracałem na to uwagi, kontynuowałem. -Nie poczuł byś bólu, nie usłyszał byś dźwięku stali, nie zdążył byś nawet zobaczyć gdzie ciąłem...-Mówiłem zimnym, spokojnym głosem. Widziałem jaki daje to efekt. Spojrzałem w jego oczy, były pełne trwogi, miał spoconą twarz.-Czy właśnie takiej śmierci chcesz? Cloem nie wytrzymał... Spuścił głowę z rezygnacją. Poddał się. Odwróciłem się na pięcie, odłożyłem kieliszek na miejsce i pokuśtykałem w kierunku tłumu. Za sobą słyszałem kroki.''-Uparty jak cholera!-'' Przyspieszyłem kroku... Nagle od strony schodów nadbiegł zdyszany strażnik. -Panie! Intruzi! Intruzi w cytadeli! -Intruzi? Ilu ich?-Spytał zaskoczony Cloem. -Jeden panie! -Skoro jeden to po co takie zamieszanie? Nie zatrzymacie go? -Próbowaliśmy, ale za cholerę nie można mu nic zrobić, nawet ruszyć się nie da! Pociski się od niego odbijają, a miecze przed nim łamią!-Wyjaśnił zrozpaczony strażnik. Nagle rozległ się ogromny huk. Ziemia zadrżała. Wszyscy chwiejnie starali się utrzymać równowagę. Kiedy wszystko pozornie już wróciło do poprzedniego stanu nastąpił kolejny, potężniejszy od poprzedniego huk, tym razem jednak towarzyszył mu odgłos walącej się budowli. Wszyscy odwrócili z przerażeniem głowy w stronę przewracającej się wieży bramnej. Cały tłum umilkł... Niebo jakby trochę pociemniało, wiatr zaczął gwałtownie wiać, w powietrzu można było wyczuć grozę... Pałac trząsł się od ciężkich, powolnych kroków, dźwięk dochodził od strony gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się brama. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku schodów, czekali w bezruchu i milczeniu. Czekali ze zgrozą wypisaną na twarzy. Coś się zbliżało... Rozdział 7 Szybko podbiegłem do grupy gapiów stojących przy wejściu. -Co tu się dzieje do cho... -Patrzcie! Tam ktoś jest!-Niebieski toa wskazał placem w miejsce gdzie opadał pył. Z zadymy powoli zaczął wyłaniać się zarys postaci. Dopiero gdy nowo przybyły wspiął się po schodach wystarczająco wysoko można było zobaczyć że odziany był w pomarańczowo-szarą, starą i pokrytą nieznanymi mi znakami zbroje. Na jego plecach zaś spoczywało ogromne czarne ostrze. W okół przybysza roztaczała się dziwna aura, emanująca ogromną energia. Tak potężną że czułem na twarzy ciepło które z niej wypływało... Gdy wszedł do sali tłum przed bramą się rozproszył. Nieznajomy nie zwracał na nas uwagi... Jednak było w nim coś dziwnego, od kiedy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu poczułem jakby jakaś obca podświadomość otoczyła cały mój umysł, jakby ktoś ciągle mnie obserwował. Przybysz rozejrzał się po tłumie, jego wzrok spoczął na Cloemie. Zaczął powoli do niego podchodzić... Strażnik w końcu zareagował. -Stój!-Wrzasnął unosząc kuszę w stronę przybysza.-Jeszcze jeden krok i pożałujesz!-Tamten jednak go nie słuchał. ciągle powoli zbliżał się do mistrza bractwa... Strażnik nacisnął spust. bełt przecinał powietrze z ogromną prędkością, mknąc prosto w szparę między zbroją. Nieznajomy nie próbował się nawet osłonić... Pocisk zatrzymał się w powietrzu tuż przed szczeliną w pancerzu. Powietrze w okół nie go drżało... Bełt lewitując zaczął się łamać na coraz mniejsze części, po czym jego resztki spadły z łoskotem na kamienną podłogę. -Co do to miało do cholery być!?-Wrzasnął przerażony strażnik. Nieznajomy popatrzył na resztki bełtu, po czym podniósł wzrok na żołnierza trzymającego kuszę. Powoli ruszył w jego kierunku. -Nie zbliżaj się! Ostrzegam cię!-On jednak był głuchy na jego prośby, nie zwalniał kroku. Strażnik osłonił twarz drżąca ręką spodziewając się ciosu. Nieznajomy jednak zatrzymał się tylko tuż przed nim i złapał kusze. Po czym złamał ją mocnym zaciśnięciem dłoni. Następnie spojrzał na drugiego żołnierza trzymającego chwiejnie broń. Samo spojrzenie wystarczyło, spocona dłoń puściła jelec, miecz opadł na kamienie wydając charakterystyczny metaliczny dźwięk. Nieznajomy odwrócił się i ruszył ponownie w kierunku Cloema, zatrzymał się przed nim zaglądając mu w oczy. Stał tak przez chwilę bezruchu. Mistrz Bractwa rozwarł usta z przerażenia. Na jego twarzy było widać ból, który zniknął natychmiast gdy tamten odwrócił wzrok i odszedł ciężkim krokiem z powrotem w kierunku schodów. Odetchnąłem z ulgą... Gdy nagle, niespodziewanie zatrzymał się i popatrzył na na mnie. Nie widziałem jego oczu, pod pomarańczowym hełmem widniał tylko mrok, ale byłem pewien że to na mnie właśnie spogląda, czułem to... W końcu oderwał wzrok i wrócił drogą którą przybył . Gdy tylko odgłos kroków ucichł w oddali. Ktoś z tłumu wykrzyknął na całe gardło. -To był ON! Wieeecznyy Inkwizyytooor! Ratuj się kto może! W sali wybuchła panika. Goście zaczęli biegać w różnych kierunkach przewracając wszystko na swojej drodze. Colem wrzeszczał na strażnika nie zwracając uwagi na powstały chaos. Nerwowo rozglądałem się po sali szukając wzrokiem Madaka i Brouda. Po chwili dojrzałem starca taranowanego przez przerażony tłum. Ruszyłem szybko w jego stronę torując sobie drogę siłą. Podbiegłem do leżącego Madaka, z rozmachem uderzając szarżującego na niego Skakkdiego. Cloem który dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji szybko przywołał ład jednym ruchem ręki. Cały tłum został otoczony przez pierścień ognia. -Ciszaaa!-Wrzasnął.-Wracajmy do uczty, za chwilę udamy się na arenę żeby podziwiać pierwsze walki! Wszyscy zamilkli, najwidoczniej perspektywa szybszego obejrzenia turnieju całkowicie ich zadowoliła. Powoli, jeden za drugim ruszyli schodami prowadzącymi zapewne na arenę... Korzystając z mojej nieuwagi niepostrzeżenie podszedł do mnie Cloem. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę niechętnie. -Asingarze ja chcia... -Cloemie! Madak Jest nieprzytomny, wezwij medyka!-Mistrz bractwa spojrzał na starca po czym dał znak ruchem reki. Dwaj strażnicy podnieśli nieprzytomnego i zniknęli z nim za rogiem drzwi. -Asingarze. -Mhmm? -Chciałbym przeprosić. Źle cię oceniłem.-Powiedział ze spuszczoną głową. -Przeprosiny przyjęte.-Odparłem szorstko i ruszyłem w kierunku schodów. -Poczekaj!-Zawołał błagalnie. Zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem. -W ramach przeprosin pragnę zaoferować ci oglądanie turnieju przy moim boku. -W jego głosie było słychać nutkę żalu.-Ne kłamię, na prawdę mu przykro. -Zgadzam się, ale pod warunkiem że nie będziesz mnie już do niczego namawiał.-Odparłem. Cloem odetchnął z ulgą i wskazał mi ręką schody. Szliśmy w milczeniu... Colemowi zapewne ciągle było głupio. Ja jednak już o tamtym zapomniałem.''-Było Minęło.'' Ciszę przerwał odgłos szybkich kroków, z naprzeciwka wybiegła nam wysoka, smukła i dobrze zbudowana Toa. Odziana w ciemno czerwony pancerz, w ręku trzymała włócznię z ognistym grotem, zdeterminowanie malowało się na jej kanohi Kiril. Zupełnie jakby miała stoczyć zaraz walkę. -Witaj Aorio!-Krzyknął w jej stronę Cloem. Spojrzała tylko na niego przelotnie. -Chciałbym ci kogoś prze...-Nie mam teraz czasu.-Przerwała mu mijając nas w biegu. -Powodzenia w turnieju!-Krzyknął w jej stronę Toa. -Mhmm... Chyba mnie nie zauważyła.-Powiedziałem zażenowany. -Przepraszam za nią. Czasami jest na prawdę nie znośna... -Widać że dobrze się znacie. To twoja towarzyszka... Czy może obiekt westchnień.-Zapytałem z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. -Cco!? Nie to nie t.. -A więc jednak to drugie... Hmm. ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.-Zrobiłem poważną minę i spojrzałem na niego. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić czy był czerwony ze wściekłości, czy to po prostu tylko kolor jego maski. -Dość! Nie pozwalaj so... -Spokojnie to tylko durne żarty. Chyba nic do niej nie czujesz? Prawda?-Zapytałem. -Nie... To znaczy tak! Nie, znac... Cholera.-Złapał się za głowę.-Stop!-Tak mi namieszałeś w głowie, że sam już nie wiem co chciałem powiedzieć. Odpuściłem. Widziałem że nie ma sensu dalej go dręczyć. Cloem postał jeszcze chwile w miejscu po czym wziął głęboki wdech i oznajmił. -Nie łączą nas żadne. Hmm... Jak to określiłeś "bliższe relacje",po prostu szanujemy, albo raczej staramy się szanować nawzajem bo wymaga tego od nas nasza pozycja społeczna. -Pozycja społeczna? -Aoria jest mistrzynią szkarłatnego bractwa. -Mistrzynią?-Uniosłem brwi pytająco. -Tak, jest mistrzynią. To znaczy że posiada takie same prawa jak ja, z tą różnicą że włada żeńską częścią toa, a ja męską. Jak zapewne powiedział ci już Madak, zarządzam praktycznie całym miastem. Aoria jest inna, nie chce takiej władzy, polityka ją nie interesuje, zdecydowanie woli sztukę bitewną. Z powodu znakomitych umiejętności walki i zmyśle strategicznym ma ogromne poparcie w bractwie. Mam też wrażenie że za mną nie przepada. Ba! Powiedział bym nawet że często stara się uprzykrzyć mi życie pozornymi drobnostkami. -Tolerujesz to?-Zapytałem zdziwiony. -Nie chce tu wewnętrznych problemów.-Wytłumaczył się. Już miałem odpowiedź w stylu.''-Za moich czasów toa nie były takie pyskate.'' Ale szybko ugryzłem się w język. Zamiast tego spytałem. -Z tego co mi o niej powiedziałeś, wynika że będzie walczyć dzisiaj na turnieju? A w takim razie co z tobą? -Ze mną? -Tak, miałem na myśli czy będziesz walczył. -Ja nie będę startował.-Odparł -Hmm... Dlaczego?-Zapytałem zdziwiony. -Mam już swoje lata, a poza tym trzeba dać jakieś szanse nowicjuszom.-Odrzekł przekonując samego siebie. -''Ta jasne'' "dać szanse nowicjuszom"-Pomyślałem... Z rozmowy wyrwał nas gwar tysiąca głosów dochodzących z różnych miejsc na trybunach. ''-A szkoda, chciałem go jeszcze trochę podręczyć.'' Cloem usiadł na dużym przesadnie ozdobionym krześle. Po jego prawicy stało puste siedzenie, podszedłem do niego i usadowiłem się wygodnie. Opierając podbródek na złożonych dłoniach przyglądałem się z zainteresowaniem arenie. Pole walki miało kształt koła o średnicy około 100 bio. Całość przysypano piaskiem. Trybuny zaś podobnie jak reszta pałacu były istnym arcydziełem architektonicznym. W loży leżącej naprzeciwko nas umieszczono ogromną stalową tubę przez którą zapewne komentowano walki... Jedna rzecz nie dawała mi jednak spokoju, nigdzie nie mogłem dostrzec księcia. Już miałem o to zapytać Cloema, gdy po całej arenie rozbrzmiał głos komentatora. -Panie i panowie, nie będę tracił czasu na zbędne uprzejmości!-Tłum zawtórował.-Dzisiaj poleje się krew, dzisiaj połamią się kości, dzisiaj usłyszymy brzęki uderzającej stali!-Tłum wrzasnął ochoczo. -Dobrze, czas rozpocząć walkę! Pierwszym zawodnikiem, albo raczej zawodniczką jest dobrze znana nam już dwukrotna mistrzyni turnieju Aoria!-Tłum oszalał gdy tylko brama się uniosła wpuszczając na arenę czerwoną toa. Aoria rozejrzała się po widowni i uniosła włócznie do góry. Tłum wrzeszczał w niebogłosy... Wrzawa ucichła natychmiast gdy tylko komentator odchrząknął do tuby. -Przeciwnikiem naszej mistrzyni będzie przybysz z dzikiej północy. Uwaga, uwaga przywitajmy przybysza z daleka Thk..-Komentator uważnie przyjrzał się kartce której trzymał w ręce. -Thkkdara!-Wykrztusił. Brama po drugiej stronie areny otworzyła się, wyszedł z niej biały toa. Na twarzy miał kanohi akaku, taką samą jak Broud. Nosił tylko lekki pancerz, na dodatek nie miał żadnej broni oprócz długich szponów na dłoniach. Tłum ucichł. ''-Najwidoczniej ten Thkkdar nie jest tu znany.''-Pomyślałem. Zawodnicy zbliżyli się na odległość 4 bio. -Teraz wyjaśnię wam zasady, słuchajcie uważnie, bo drugi raz nie powtórzę!-Oboje przytaknęli ze zrozumieniem. -Walczycie aż do śmierci, lub do poddania się przez jednego z was. Wszystkie ciosy dozwolone. Zrozumiano!? -Zawodnicy kiwnęli głowami potakująco. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał gong wojownicy rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Pierwsza zaatakowała Aoria wprowadzając proste, szybkie pchnięcie. Thkkdar przechwycił włócznie i pociągnął w celu zburzenia równowagi przeciwniczki. Co jednak nie poskutkowało, czerwona toa wychyliła się co prawda do przodu, ale z własnej woli, zgrabnie uniknęła uderzenia stalowych szponów. Uchylając się przed nimi poleciała dalej do przodu. Wymijając przeciwnika potraktowała go jeszcze kopniakiem od tyłu, w twarz. Thkkdar przeleciał 3 bio, opadając z gruchotem na piasek. Gdy tylko oprzytomniał szybko przeturlał się na bok unikając śmiercionośnego ognistego podmuchu. Przykucnął i odpowiedział lodowym kolcem. Aoria uniosła włócznie, ostrze zalśniło. Z jej pleców natychmiastowo wyrosły smocze skrzydła, a ciało pokryło się cienką zbroją z łusek. przyłożyła stojące w płomieniach ostrze do ust i dmuchnęła, ogromny jęzor ognia niczym oddech smoka stopił lud i poleciał dalej... Biały toa miał tylko chwile na stworzenie lodowej osłony. Gdy tylko nawałnica płomieni znikneła. Aoria była już przy nim, włócznia rozbiła resztki lodu i pomknęła dalej, prosto na Thkkdara. Jedyne co zdążył zrobić to lekki unik w bok, dzięki czemu otrze przebiło ramię mijając ważne narządy wewnętrzne. Polała się krew... Tłum wrzeszczał w niebogłosy... -Poddaje się!-Wykrzyknął Thkkdar. Aoria podała mu rękę i pomogła wstać. Po chwili podbiegli do niej dwaj medycy i zabrali rannego z pola walki. Gdy tylko gwar ucichł zwróciłem się do Cloema. -Co to do cholery miało być? Pytam się? -To moc jej włóczni-Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Cloem. Pozwala na przejęcie pewnych smoczych umiejętności. -Mhmm... Ciekawe skąd ją ma? -Nie wiem Asingarze. Nikomu nigdy nie powiedziała. Przez następne 3 godziny nie było żadnej porządnej walki. Straciłem już nadzieje na to że zobaczę jeszcze jakiegoś dobrego wojownika. Powieki powoli zachodziły mi na oczy... ''-Cholera ale chce mi się spać.''- Ziewnąłem i przetarłem oczy dłońmi... Na moje szczęście doczekałem się, doczekałem się na prawdę porządnego widowiska. Niebieski, odziany w ciemny pancerz gladiator z paskudną twarzą machał mieczem jak szatan. Zielony toa nie miał czasu na żaden kontratak... -Kto to jest?-Spytałem Cloema. -Nie słuchałeś? To masz problem.-Odparł zażenowany toa.- No dobra... Powiem ci, chodzi ci o tego zielonego? -Nie, chodziło mi o tego niebieskiego. -Nazywa się Tertax. Odwróciłem wzrok w stronę walki. Tertrax trzymał miecz nad gardłem leżącego przeciwnika. -Poddaje się! Wygrałeś.-Powiedział zielony toa, odsuwając ostrożnie palcem konec miecza od swojej szyi. Tertrax niechętnie schował miecz za plecy, po czym podał rękę leżącemu i pomógł mu wstać. -Tak oto kończy się pierwszy dzień wielkiego turnieju! Serdecznie zapraszam na kolejne walki, które odbędą się już jutro!-Oznajmił donośnym głosem komentator. Wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać swoje miejsca kierując się ku wyjściu. Podniosłem się z krzesła... -Poczekaj!-Cloem gwałtownie złapał mnie za rękę.-Moja służąca Yera zaprowadzi cię do twojego nowego pokoju. -Nowego pokoju?-Spytałem zaskoczony.-Nie przypominam sobie żebym prosił o takowy. -Potraktuj to jako. Hmm... Jako wyraz uprzejmości od księcia.-Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. -Dobra... Niech ci będzie, nie mam już siły na kłótnie. Odwróciłem się do wysokiej, smukłej, odzianej w czarno srebrny pancerz Vortixx.-Prowadź zatem. Yera ukłoniła się przesadnie i wskazała mi ręką bramę prowadzącą do wieży. -Tędy panie.-Zgrabnie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Poszedłem za nią. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w milczeniu... Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w korytarzu z drzwiami prowadzącymi do apartamentów zauważyłem jak Aoria zniknęła w mieszkaniu na końcu korytarza.''-Więc to tutaj mieszka.'' Yera zaprowadziła mnie przed drzwi naprzeciwko pokoju Aori i otworzyła je wpuszczając nas do środka. Rozejrzałem się po rozległym apartamencie. Było tu wszystko czego żywa dusza mogła tylko zapragnąć. Po środku holu stał duży stół, a przy nim miękki fotel i kredens z nalewkami. W pokoju po prawej stronie stał mały basen, a po lewej sypialnia. Gdy tak podziwiałem wystrój nowego mieszkania zauważyłem że Yera ciągle za mną stoi. Odwróciłem się do niej. -Nie potrzebuje już pomocy, możesz odejść. -Tylko panie... Ja, ja zastanawiałam się czy nie chciał byś żebym została na noc?-Spytała zawstydzona ze spuszczoną głową chowając ręce za plecami. -Nie, dziękuje. -Na pewno? -Na pewno.-Odparłem stanowczo. -A szkoda, wielka szkoda -Zawiedziona Yera opuściła pomieszczenie trzaskając drzwiami. Zażenowany propozycją vortixx powoli zdjąłem pancerz. Położyłem się na miękkim posłaniu i zacząłem śnić... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Briest siedział na miękkim, starym fotelu popijając sobie aromatyczny, ziołowy napój. Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, były przywiązane do krzesła. Spróbowałem ruszyć nogami, nie mogłem, również były skrępowane. Briest spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem. -Wybacz Asingarze, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. -Cego chcesz?-Usłyszałem własny szorstki głos. -Ciszej, nie chcesz chyba żeby nas usłyszeli? -Usłyszeli? Kto? Briest uniósł dłoń i spojrzał na zegarek. -Przyszedłem cię tu ostrzec. -Ty? Ostrzec?-Mój głos był pełen zawiści i niedowierzania. -Tak... A teraz słuchaj uważnie, mamy mało czasu. Trzy dni temu twoi pracodawcy chcieli żebym namieszał ci w głowie tak abyś był im posłuszny jak pies. W związku z tym postanowiłem przeprowadzić ryzykowny eksperyment na twoim umyśle. -Jaki eksperyment? Co ty pieprzysz? -Uspokój się, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię. Moim celem było zmodyfikowanie twojego umysłu tak żebyś nie posiadał żadnych uczuć, żebyś nie czuł bólu, współczucia, czy strachu. Innymi słowy miałem zrobić z ciebie maszynę do wykonywania rozkazów, musiałem jednak tak zmodyfikować twój umysł żebyś wykonywał tylko rozkazy od swoich pracodawców. Coś jednak poszło źle , nie udało mi się usunąć twoich uczuć. Jednak dzięki wnikliwym badaniom udało mi się ustalić że potrafisz wejść w stan "Pustego". -Stan "Pustego"? -Tak nazwałem trans w którym miałeś być pozbawiony wszelkich uczuć. A teraz słuchaj uważnie bo bez tej wiedzy możesz zrobić krzywdę swoim towarzyszom. -Moi towarzysze nie żyją, wszyscy nie żyją... To dzięki tobie, sądzisz że mam jakikolwiek powód żeby słuchać tego co masz mi do powiedzenia?-Mój głos był lodowaty. -Nie teraz czas na przywoływanie przeszłości! Posłuchaj bo więcej nie powtórzę. Kiedy będziesz wściekły, nie mówię tu o zwykłym zbulwersowaniu tylko o stanie podobnym do agonii. Wtedy popadniesz w trans, staniesz się "Pusty", twoim celem będzie to o czym myślałeś tuż przed popadnięciem w trans. Na przykład gdybyś pomyślał że chce ci się pić to w transie będziesz szukał napoju, zabijając i usuwając wszystko co ci przeszkodzi. -Co ty mi do cholery zro... -Jeszcze nie skończyłem!-Przerwał mi Briest.-Posłuchaj, kiedy będziesz wściekły i poczujesz że twoje ciało ogarnia niemoc, w umyśle powstaje pustka, a oczy odmówią ci posłuszeństwa. Wtedy pomyśl o czymś co łatwo zrobić, na przykład o tym że bardzo chcesz wyrwać trawę. Dzięki temu szybko wybudzisz się z transu. Pamiętaj rów... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Gwałtownie zerwałem się z posłania, byłem cały spocony.''-Dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, w laboratorium.'' Wstałem i powoli ruszyłem do kredensu, przeszukałem wszystkie szufladki i wyjąłem ręcznik. Usiałem na stole wycierając spoconą twarz... Nagle usłyszałem cichy szmer, jakby odgłos kroków, coś się zbliżało... Ostrożnie podszedłem do drzwi i uchyliłem je lekko. Przez szparę zobaczyłem że na korytarzu ktoś skrada się w kierunku mojego apartamentu . Gdy przeszedł obok okna, blask księżyca oświetlił go tylko na chwilę, ale to mi wystarczyło. Wszędzie rozpoznał bym specyficzne uzbrojenie i ubiór Thkkdara. Zacząłem uważnie obserwować wszystkie jego kroki. Czekałem aż podejdzie do drzwi. ''-Wtedy go zaskoczę.''-Pomyślałem. Jednak on nie ruszył dalej, zatrzymał się i sięgnął dłonią do drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciwko mnie, drugą zaś za plecy dobywając noża. Zaczął powoli wyłamywać zamek w klamce. Wtedy sobie przypomniałem że te drzwi prowadzą przecież do pokoju Aori... Rozdział 8 Aoria z radością zrzuciła brudny i zniszczony pancerz. zbroja spadła na podłogę z łoskotem osuwając się powoli po jej gładkim ciele. Czerwona toa wyjęła z szufladki czysty ręcznik. Zarzucając go na ramię ruszyła uśmiechając się w kierunku swojej łaźni. Od kiedy tylko sięgała pamięcią zawsze lubiła relaksować się w gorącej kąpieli. Pierwszy raz zakosztowała tej przyjemności jeszcze za czasów kiedy była matoranką. Pierwszą luksusową kąpiel zafundowała jej przyjaciółka. ''-Skoda że już nie żyje.''-Jej uśmiech natychmiast zbladł gdy tylko przywołała bolesne wspomnienia. Szybko jednak wróciła do rzeczywistości. ''-Ciągłe zaglądanie w przeszłość do niczego nie prowadzi, trzeba żyć dalej.-''Westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi do łaźni. Przywitał ją przyjemny napływ dobrze znanego jej uczucia, zastygła w wejściu i zamknęła oczy rozkoszując się kojącym, gorącym powietrzem obejmującym zewsząd jej ciało... Służący przygotowali jej kąpiel spodziewając się zapewne że będzie zmęczona po turnieju. Aoria rzuciła ręcznik w kąt i powoli zanurzyła się w wodzie aż po głowę zapisując sobie w pamięci żeby jutro im serdecznie podziękować. Po kilku minutach była już cała spocona, czuła jak jej ciało rozluźnia się pod wpływem wszechobecnego ciepła, czuła się wniebowzięta. Niczego nie potrzebowała już do szczęścia, mogła spędzić tu wieczność... Niestety wiedziała że to nie możliwe. Jutro znowu czeka ją kolejna walka i do tego nudne zebrania bractwa. Musiała się porządnie wyspać... ''-I potrenować, nie wolno zapominać o treningu!''- Ze smutkiem wynurzyła się z wody i ruszyła do holu podnosząc po drodze ręcznik. Gdy tylko wyszła z łaźni zrobiło jej się potwornie zimno. Owinęła wilgotne ciało ręcznikiem. To jednak nic nie dało, ciągle drżała od chłodu panującego w pomieszczeniu. Była śpiąca... Ruszyła szybko w kierunku łóżka. Zaraz jednak się zatrzymała i stuknęła dłonią w czoło. ''-Trening, prawie bym zapomniała!.-Upomniała siebie w głowie żeby nigdy więcej o nim nie zapomnieć. Zaczęła szukać zmęczonym wzrokiem swojej włóczni. Wtedy przypomniała sobie że powiesiła ją na wieszaku przy wejściu do mieszkania... Potarła bolące skronie. Była na prawdę zmęczona po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy... ''-Pieprzyć trening!-''Jedyne co teraz muszę zrobić to porządnie się wyspać.-Zadowolona ze swojego postanowienia zrzuciła mokry ręcznik na podłogę i wskoczyła do łóżka, po czym przykryła się kołdrą aż po szyję i przekręciła na lewy bok żeby nie patrzeć na manekiny treningowe w sąsiednim pokoju. Powieki szybko zaczęły nachodzić jej na zmęczone oczy niosąc im ukojenie. Zapadłą w głęboki sen... Obudził ją cichy szmer. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Nad sobą Zobaczyła metaliczny połysk. Rozwarła usta z przerażenia. Przy jej głowie sterczał sztylet trzymany przez białą dłoń. Powędrowała wzrokiem po ramieniu i zatrzymała go na obleśnie uśmiechniętej twarzy Thkkdara. Biały toa Spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się bezczelnie w jej klatkę piersiową. -Wiesz... Zmieniłem zdanie, pobawię się jeszcze trochę z tobą.-Schował sztylet do za plecy i wyciągnął łapczywie dłoń w jej kierunku... Serce Aori biło jak szalone. Wolała już umrzeć niż dać się tak upokorzyć. Nagle ręka Thkkdara zatrzymała się w powietrzu. Biały toa poleciał gwałtownie do tyłu. Asingar złapał jego prawą dłoń i przełożył mu za plecy. Uniósł z całej siły do góry zmuszając go do pochylenia się nad łóżkiem tak, że jego głowa spoczywała praktycznie na kolanach Aori. -No dalej! Uderz go!-Wrzasnął tytan. Zanim jednak toa zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić staw w ręce Thkkdara pękł. Biały toa wrzasnął z bólu, ale nie zaprzepaścił okazji. Nie czując już żadnego naporu zareagował bardzo szybko... Kopnął Asingara między nogi, poprawiając uderzeniem łokcia w twarz. Następnie odwrócił się do zdezorientowanego tytana i zamachnął zdrową ręką. Asingar pochylił ciało słysząc nad głową świst powietrza przecinanego przez stalowe szpony. Nie czekał aż Thkkdar wykona następny ruch. Podniósł się i uderzył, prosto, przed siebie. Jednak tym razem wzrost tytana nie działał na jego korzyść. Nie trafił, pieść minęła głowę przeciwnika zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. Zaraz po tym poczuł silne uderzenie w połamane żebra. Wrzasnął z bólu. Thkkdar natarł na niego i przewrócił. Poturlali się obaj do holu. Biały toa miał jednak więcej szczęścia. Gdy zatrzymali się wpadając na stół wylądował nad Asingarem. Przygniótł całym ciałem jego zdrową rękę i uniósł do lewą góry dłoń zakończoną pazurami. Po czym opuścił gwałtownie na leżącego. Nie zdążył... Asingar był szybszy i wpierw uderzył go głową w twarz pozbawiając przytomności. Po czym złapał mocno za ręce poszukując wzrokiem w pomieszczeniu czegoś co mogło by posłużyć jako tymczasowe, prowizoryczne kajdanki. -Masz tu coś czym można było by go związać?-Asingar wskazał palcem nieprzytomnego Thkkdara. Opanowanie i spokój jaki zachowywał w tej sytuacji tytan zadziwiło Aorie do tego stopnia że przez chwilę nie mogła nic powiedzieć. jednak szybko się opanowała i podniosła z zamiarem przeszukania pokoju. Zaraz jednak opadła na posłanie przypominając sobie że jedyne co na sobie ma to kołdra. Spojrzała na na czekającego Tytana. Zamyśliła się przywołując w pamięci zawartość wszystkich możliwych zakamarków swojego apartamentu... -W Garderobie mam linę, tam pod schodami jest wejście.-Wskazała placem na małe drzwi pod schodami. -Musisz mi pomóc.-Powiedział stanowczo tytan.-On może się ocknąć w każdej chwil.-Spojrzał wymownie na Thkkdara.-Przytrzymaj go kiedy pójdę po sznur, dobrze? -Tylko... Ja muszę się ubrać.-Aoria popatrzyła na zniszczoną klamkę w drzwiach prowadzących do sypialni.-Mógł byś się odwrócić.-Spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Oczywiście.-Odparł, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami ciągle trzymając Thkkdara w żelaznym uścisku. -Tylko nie podglądaj!-Krzyknęła w jego kierunku na co odpowiedział cichym pomrukiem. Nie rozważając nad tym co miał on oznaczać wyskoczyła z pościeli i szybko zaczęła zakładać poszczególne elementy zbroi. Nagle usłyszała trzask. Odwróciła się, Asingar leżał na podłodze, nad nim zaś stał Thkkdar wpatrując się w nią z obleśnym uśmiechem. Szybko zakryła ciało rękoma. Biały toa uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i ruszył w jej kierunku. Nie miała przy sobie broni. Bała się, bała się tego jego łapczywego wzroku. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Nagle cały uśmiech Thkkdara zniknął dosłownie w ułamku sekundy. Asingar uderzył go w brodę wykorzystując impet gwałtownego podniesienia się z podłoża. Biały toa upadł z łoskotem w podłogę. -A w cholerę z tobą! Nie chcesz po dobroci to użyję siły!-Tytan był zły, bardzo zły. Doskoczył do leżącego toa, złapał go lewą ręką za nogę, obrócił się i cisnął nim z całej siły w kierunku okna. Thkkdar wybił okiennice wylatując na zewnątrz. Po kilku sekundach rozległ się odgłos ciała uderzającego z impetem o piaskowiec. Asingar opuścił ręce z rezygnacją. -Chyba trochę przesadziłem.-Powiedział pocierając palcami skronie. Aoria dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę że ma odkryte ciało. Gwałtownie zakryła je rękoma i spuściła wzrok. -Mógłbyś się znowu nie patrzeć?-Zapytała błagalnie. Asingar odwrócił się do niej plecami bez słowa. Szybko założyła zbroje i zeszli razem w milczeniu na balkon gdzie leżało coś co kiedyś było ciałem Thkkdara. Asingar bez zbędnych oględzin zarzucił sobie trupa na ramię. -Masz jakiś pomysł co z nim zrobić?-Zapytał zażenowany całą sytuacją tytan. -Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. -W takim razie nie mamy chyba dużego wyboru.-Odparł po czym ruszył w kierunku krawędzi podnosząc ciało lewą ręką nad głowę. -Stój!-Wrzasnęła Aoria domyślając się co chce zrobić.-Tak nie można! A po za tym i tak by je w końcu znaleźli. -Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?-Tytan uniósł brwi pytająco. -Nie... Nie mam.-Odrzekła szczerze Aoria. -Ale na szczęście ja wpadłem przed chwilą na jeden. Wiesz może gdzie mieszka Cloem?-Aori zrobiło się niedobrze na samą wzmiankę o mistrzu bractwa. -Tak, ale nie zamierzam do niego z tym iść.-Wskazała palcem na zakrwawionego nieboszczyka.-Nie posłucha nas. Wiesz jaką zrobi mi później awanturę!? -Spokojnie, przekonam go do naszej wersji, mam swoje sposoby, uwierz mi.-Asingar uśmiechnął się tak paskudnie, że Aori ciarki przeszły po plecach. -No to prowadź. Na co czekasz!?-Popędził ją tytan. Aoria zastygła w miejscu, nie była przyzwyczajona do tego żeby ktoś zwracał się do niej takim tonem, a tym bardziej żeby ktoś jej rozkazywał. -Idziesz czy mam paradować w całym pałacu z TYM na ramieniu szukając pokoju Cloema?-Przerwał jej rozmyślania Asingar. -Już idę!-Wyprzedziła demonstracyjnie tytana pokazując że to ona przejmuje teraz inicjatywę. Asingar westchnął i z ociąganiem ruszył za nią. -Tak w ogóle to nazy... -Wiem jak się nazywasz, Asingarze. Miałeś mnie za aż taką ignorantkę? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano cały Jekallon o tobie mówił! -Aha, faktycznie, wybacz, zapomniałem. Aorie denerwował ten jego swobodny ton. Nie lubiła takich którzy odnoszą się do wszystkiego z lekceważeniem.-Ale wtedy w apartamencie był przecież inny, był spokojny i opanowany. Co z nim? Nie rozumiem takich ludzi.''-Westchnęła i popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. Zanim jednak zdążyła odwrócić wzrok Asingar pochwycił jej spojrzenie. -Coś się stało?-Uniósł brwi pytająco. -Nie, nic. Ja tylko... A zresztą już nie ważne. Pośpiesz się jesteśmy już prawię na miejscu.-Przyśpieszyła gwałtownie kroku zostawiając tytana w tyle. Podeszła do dużych solidnych drzwi znajdujących się na środku korytarza. Widniał na nich pozłacany napis. -"45 wielki mistrz szkarłatnego bractwa Cloem".-Aoria żachnęła się i wyciągnęła z obrzydzeniem dłoń w kierunku klamki, nie lubiła tego pokoju, bardzo go nie lubiła.''-Nie nie dam rady, nie dotknę tego!'' -To otwierasz w końcu te cholerne drzwi, czy nie?-Zapytał zniecierpliwiony Asingar. -Nie... Ty je otwórz! -Ja, niby jak do cholery mam to zrobić!?-Spuścił wymownie wzrok na zabandażowaną rękę. Aoria przygryzła wargi ze złości, miał rację. -Nie wiem! Po prostu to zrób!-Odparła zażenowana zasłaniając głupi wyraz twarzy dłonią. Asingar wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Zrzucił trupa na posadzkę i otworzył drzwi. W środku panowała ciemność. Wrócił do ciała i wziął je pod pachę. -Panie przodem.-Ukłonił się lekko i wskazał jej ręką przejście. -Jja tu zostanę, idź sam.-Powiedziała uciekając wzrokiem od jego spojrzenia. -Nie rozumiem. Jak mam mu to wytłumaczyć bez ciebie? Przecież jesteś jedyną osobą która to widziała. -Nie ważne i tak byś nie zrozumiał. Po prostu idź sam.-Odparła. Asingar zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. -A w cholerę z tobą.-Wrzucił trupa z rozmachem do pokoju i doskoczył szybko do Aori błyskawicznie łapiąc ją za rękę. Po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi trzymając dłoń zaciśniętą na jej nadgarstku. Był za siny. Aoria nie mogła się w żaden sposób wyrwać. -Zostaw mnie! -Mhmm, Nie. -Zostaw mnie, bo się jeszcze poparzysz. -Nie poparzę się, gwarantuję ci.-Jęzor ognia otoczył tytana prawie w całości. Płomienie jednak szybko zniknęły nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów na jego ciele. Aoria rozwarła oczy ze zdumienia. -Jak ty..-Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Asingar szarpnął mocno ją za ramię i wrzucił do pokoju po czym zamknął drzwi. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie ogarnął blask wielkiej kryształowej lampy sterczącej nad ich głowami. Tytan rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, apartament wielkiego mistrza nie był już taki skromny jak Aori. Praktycznie wszystko co się w nim znajdowało było pozłacane i ozdobione różnego rodzaju szlachetnymi kruszcami. Nagle z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyszedł Cloem. Przetarł oczy, ziewnął po czym spojrzał na nich zmęczonym wzrokiem. -Kim wy... Co do chole... -Cloemie mam do ciebie ważną sprawę nie ciepiącą zwłoki.-Powiedział poważnie Asingar. -Asingarze czemu jesteś tu z Aorią, czemu na moim stole leży trup i dlaczego masz na sobie tylko spodnie? -To nie tak jak myślisz, zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię, usiądźmy.-Asingar pociągnął za sobą protestującą Aorie i usiadł razem z nią na rozległej kanapie. Gdy tylko puścił jej dłoń odsunęła się z obrzydzeniem na drugi koniec sofy. Zażenowany Cloem usiadł przy swoim w biurku i skupił spojrzenie na tytanie spodziewając się po minie mistrzyni bractwa że to on będzie teraz tłumaczył. -Zamieniam się w słuch. Mów co masz do powiedzenia Asingarze.-Tytan w skrócie opowiedział całe zajście, Aoria potwierdzała wszystkie jego słowa cichymi pomrukami. -Zaraz, zaraz i później ty tak po prostu wyrzuciłeś go przez okno!?-Przerwał mu Cloem. -No tak, a coś w tym złego? -Coś w tym złego! Oczywiście że tak! Co ty sobie do cholery myślisz!? Mam teraz tak po... -Powiedz mi tylko jedno.-Przerwał mu Asingar.-Dasz rade nas teraz z tego wyciągnąć? -Chyba nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru.-Mistrz bractwa złapał się za głowę.-A teraz idźcie stąd idźcie się porządnie wyspać. Ja wszystko załatwię. Asingar podniósł się na nogi. Aori nie trzeba było już a sobą wlec, gdy tylko usłyszała że może opuścić pomieszczenie wyszła trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Poirytowany jej dziecinnym zachowaniem tytan ruszył w kierunku drzwi. -Asingarze! Masz u mnie dług, nie zapominaj o tym.-Krzyknął w jego stronę Cloem. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, ale był pewien że tamten go usłyszał, to mu wystarczyło. Asingar wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu stała oparta o ścianę Aoria, czekała na niego... -Co ty tu robisz? Przecież możesz już spokojnie wrócić do pokoju. -Ja mogę, ale pytanie czy ty możesz? Pamiętasz drogę? -W sumie to masz racje. Dzięki że poczekałaś, prowadź.-Aoria bez słowa odepchnęła się od ściany i ruszyła pewnym krokiem wgłąb korytarza. Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu, oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni... Gdy dotarli do swoich apartamentów Asingar podziękował Aori za pomoc, na co odpowiedziała cichym pomrukiem i zniknęła za drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Tytan gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju. Od razu ruszył w kierunku łóżka. Położył się przykrywając kołdrą. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu żeby zapaść w głęboki, mocny sen. Śnił krótko, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Obudził go kobiecy głos... Rozdział 9 -Obudź się, już świta.-Yera rozsunęła zasłony wpuszczając do pomieszczenia poranne smugi światła. Asingar gwałtownie zasłonił oczy poduszką. -Jasna cholera! Zasłoń to! -Jak się spało.-Zapytała z uśmiechem, ignorując jego prośbę.-Wstań, proszę. -Nie. -Mam wejść pod kołdrę i obudzić cię w inny sposób?-Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Asingar oderwał poduszkę od twarzy i popatrzył na nią spode łba. Yera uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i ruszyła powoli w kierunku łóżka. -Stój!-Wrzasnął tytan podnosząc gwałtownie otwartą dłoń. Vortixx zatrzymała się bez słowa. Na twarzy ciągle miała ten swój promienny uśmieszek, lecz patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym żądzy. Asingar wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Yery podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł wierzchem dłoni zmęczone oczy. -Jak sobie chcesz.-Syknęła przez zęby Vortixx. -Nie przypominam sobie żebym prosił cię o pobudkę.-Stwierdził łagodnie tytan starając się rozładować powstałe napięcie. -Mój pan Cloem kazał cię obudzić, ma do ciebie sprawę.-Odparła przywołując w mgnieniu oka sztuczny uśmieszek. wypracowany przez lata pracy jako służka. -O co mu znowu chodzi? -Zobaczysz, opowiem ci w czasie drogi. -Drogi?-Asingar uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. -Poczekam na zewnątrz, ubierz się i dołącz do mnie za chwilę, dobrze?-Zapytała uśmiechając się promiennie. -Mhmm... Mam nadzieję że Cloem nie wymyślił nic głupiego ze mną w roli głównej. -A, prawie bym zapomniała. Przy pancerzu położyłam twoją szablę, Madak ją naprawił zeszłej nocy.-Powiedziała, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami pozostawiając tytana z głupim, pełnym pytań wyrazem twarzy. Asingar założył ostrożnie pancerz, uważając żeby nie zaciskał się mocno na żebrach. Po czym z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął po szable prawą ręką. Skulił się z bólu i mruknął parę nieprzyzwoitych przekleństw pod nosem, skierowanych zapewne do nieboszczyka Tarathora. Asingar był prawie pewien tego, że jego trup się teraz szyderczo uśmiecha. Westchnął pocierając skronie palcami. -Cóż, na razie chyba będę musiał się zadowolić tobą.-Spojrzał na otwartą lewą dłoń. Po czym szybkim ruchem dobył szabli i zakręcił nią młyńca nad głową, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją schował ostrze za plecami.''-Madak na prawdę zna się na tym co robi''. -Yera czekała na niego pod drzwiami, spojrzał na czarno srebrną vortixx, jeśli była na niego zła za wczorajszą odmowę to nie okazywała tego. Od razu, bez zbędnych słów zaczęła prowadzić tytana przez kręte korytarze, które nawet teraz, na dziennym świetle przywoływały wczorajsze wspomnienia... Asingar zaczął się uważnie rozglądać po misternie wykonanych płaskorzeźbach w celu zajęcia umysłu czymś innym niż zdarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. Ku jego zdumieniu wszystkie ściany były ozdobione starannie wyrzeźbionymi postaciami dostojnych toa. Sufit zaś przyozdabiało piaskowe sklepienie wykute na kształt kryształów. -W każdym księstwie cytadela jest tak starannie zbudowana?-Zapytał nie odrywając spojrzenia od sufitu. Yera popatrzyła na niego z ukosa i zachichotała zasłaniając buzię dłonią. -Co cię tak bawi? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?-Zapytał zirytowany jej reakcją tytan. -Nie nic... Po prostu się cieszę... -Z czego? -Że ci się tu podoba. -A powiedziałem coś takiego.-Tytan uniósł brwi pytająco. -To widać.-Odparła starając się powstrzymywać nowe napływy śmiechu. -Zresztą... Przypominasz mi kogoś. -Na prawdę? Kogo? -Nie powiem... To moja tajemnica.-Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. -Ale... -Ciii.-Dotknęła delikatnie palcem jego ust.-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie... -Ohoho, co my tu mamy.-Broud pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Nie zauważyli nawet z której strony nadszedł... Biały toa stał tuż przed nimi z założonymi rękami i poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. -Yero mogła byś łaskawie zostawić Asingara w spokoju i tak masz już dość tych swoich "zdobyczy". -Ależ Broudzie nie wiem co sugerujesz.-Odparła vortixx przywołując szybko kamienny wyraz twarzy. -Na prawdę? Skoro tak to nie będziesz miała chyba nic przeciwko jeśli potowarzyszę wam w drodze do "Szamana"? -Co!? Ależ nie oczywiście że nie.-Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby vortixx. Asingar przyglądał się wymianie słów z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy. -"Szamana"?-Zapytał zdezorientowany Tytan. Yera i Broud niemal jednocześnie odwrócili ku niemu soje twarze. A spojrzenia mieli takie jakby chcieli go zabić wzrokiem.''-Najwidoczniej nie lubią jak ktoś im przerywa.''-Tytan żałował teraz że w ogóle się odezwał. -Znaczyyy... Nie chciałem wam przerywać. Tylko że po prostu nie wiem nawet gdzie mnie prowadzicie, żądam wyjaśnień.-Powiedział stanowczo. Do tamtej dwójki chyba to jednak nie dotarło, nadal miażdżyli go wzrokiem.''-Cholera, ale się wkopałem.'' -Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko.-Yeara zgrabnie doskoczyła do jego ramienia i oplotła je mocno rękoma, po czym wtuliła głowę w klatkę piersiową tytana. Broud wymamrotał coś pod nosem z rezygnacją i spojrzał ze współczuciem na Asingara. -Zabieramy cię do "Szamana"-Zaczęła swobodnie tłumaczyć vortixx. -Yero mogłabyś łaskawie puścić moją rękę?-Przerwał jej tytan. -Mhmm... Nie, tak jest mi wygodnie.-Odparła wzmacniając uścisk. Asingar westchnął zażenowany i spojrzał błagalnie na Brouda. -Na mnie nie licz.-Odparł biały toa rozkładając ręce w geście bezsilności. -Zdrajca.-Syknął przez zęby Asingar. -Panowie nie kłóćcie się tak z mojego powodu... To jest krępujące...-Przerwała im Vortixx mistrzowsko udając zawstydzenie. Asingar westchnął z rezygnacją i dał jej głową znak żeby kontynuowała. -No więc ten "Szaman" jest medykiem i może wyleczyć twoje żebra. -Zastanawiam się tylko jak zamierza to zrobić.-Odparł poirytowany tytan.-Przecież wiecie, że nie można mnie wyleczyć żadną mocą czy żywiołem. -Spokojnie... Cloem nie jest aż TAK głupi, przewidział to.-Broud uśmiechnął się szyderczo obserwując bladą minę Yery. Widział że vorixx darzy ogromnym szacunkiem swojego pana. Wiedział również że będzie na niego jeszcze długo dąsała toteż kontynuować wyjaśnienia za nią. -"Szaman" nie używa mocy swojego żywiołu. Stosuje wyłącznie zioła lecznicze i różnego rodzaju napary.-Wyjaśnił Asingarowi. -Czemu nie używa swojego żywiołu?-Zapytał zdziwiony tytan. -Bo nie pamięta. Kiedyś był szanowanym kurierem w Jekallonie. Jednak podczas przeprawy przez stare góry jego konwój zasypała lawina. Tylko on jeden wyszedł z tego żywy. Błąkał się po górskich lasach, prowadząc koczownicze życie wśród dzikich rahi. Gdy po 20 latach powrócił do Jekallonu i stawi się przed księciem jedyne co na sobie miał to prowizoryczne ubranie z liści i drewnianą maską zastępująca kanohi którą utracił podczas wypadku. Sam jego strój wprawił w oburzenie cały dwór książęcy, sprawę pogorszyło jeszcze to, że ledwo co był w stanie się wysławiać. Krótko mówiąc został uznany za obłąkanego szaleńca i pod tym pretekstem wykopano go z pałacu na zbity pysk. Były kurier zadomowił się w ogromnych, miejskich slumsach i zaczął zarabiać jako zielarz. W bardzo krótkim czasie po całym Jekallonie rozeszły się plotki o Medyku czyniącym cuda nazywanym przez plebs z powodu specyficznego ubioru "Szamanem". Książę domyślił się o kogo chodziło. Osobiście go przeprosił i zaproponował pracę w charakterze nadwornego medyka. Podarował mu również w ramach przeprosin klucz do Miltrhademu, wieży mądrości wchodzącej w skład Jekallońskiej cytadeli."Szaman" przyjął przeprosiny wraz z ofertą i od tamtej pory przesiaduje całymi dniami w swoim nowym mieszkaniu zagłębiając tajniki wiedzy medycznej. Nie znajdziesz na Hidukanie nikogo kto lepiej zna wszystkie pustynne rośliny. -To na pustyni są w ogóle jakieś zioła?-Zapytał zaskoczony Tytan. -Zdziwiłbyś się jak wiele ich tu mamy, wystarczy wiedzieć tylko gdzie szukać... -A co z turniejem kiedy następna walka?-Zapytał Asingar widząc rosnące napięcie pomiędzy swoimi towarzyszami. -Turniej został odwołany z powodu wczorajszej próby zabójstwa Aori i nocnej ucieczki z miasta pobratymców Thkkdara.-Wytłumaczyła ciągle jeszcze nadąsana Yera. -Mhmm... Czyli ten cały Thkkdar planował coś więcej niż tylko jedno zabójstwo? -Nie wiemy, dopiero dzisiaj rano wysłano pościg.-Odparła vortixx. -A, i jeszcze jedno. Po jaką cholerę Cloem funduje mi tego "szamana"? -Bo podobno wisisz mu przysługę. tak się składa że ma dla ciebie teraz jakieś zadanie wymagające pełnej sprawności fizycznej. -Mhmm... Rozumiem, mam tylko nadzieję że to będzie normalna, uczciwa robota... Zatrzymali się przed Apartamentem mistrza bractwa. Yera otworzyła drzwi, w pomieszczeniu za biurkiem siedział Cloem, na środku pokoju wisiało coś co miało zapewne przypominać hamak zrobiony ze splecionych liści. Tuż przy nim krzątał się zgarbiony matoranin, jego liściasty pancerz przyozdabiały różnej wielkości sakiewki, sznurki na których zwisały kości, jakieś rośliny i cholera wie co jeszcze. Twarz zaś w całości zasłaniała pokryta dziwnym wzorami drewniana maska. ''-Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego "szaman"''-Pomyślał Asingar witając się z Mistrzem bractwa uściskiem dłoni. -Zostawiam cię tu samego.-Szepnął tytanowi do ucha Cloem.-Nie próbuj z nim nawet rozmawiać i tak się nie dogadasz.-Spojrzał wymownie na "Szamana". Po czym opuścił pomieszczenie starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Asingar zdjął pancerz razem z szablą i powiesił ostrożnie na pozłacanym wieszaku. Podszedł do hamaka. Przytrzymując go ręką zgrabnie do niego wskoczył. Liście na których leżał miały zapewne jakieś lecznicze właściwości bo ból w klatce piersiowej zaczął powoli ustępować. "Szaman" spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na jego ciało, podrapał się po brodzie i otworzył jedną z wielu swoich sakiewek wysypując jej zawartość na stół. Asingar podniósł się na łokciach odwracając wzrok w stronę proszku rozsypanego na blacie. Zaraz jednak oberwał po głowie pięścią od "Szamana" i gwałtownie wrócił do pozycji leżącej. -Ty nie patrzeć! To być tajemnica!.-Pouczył go piskliwym głosem medyk, Po czym posypał jego ranę proszkiem i przykrył ją dużym liściem. Asingar nie potrzebował dużo czasu żeby poczuć jego działanie, drobinki medykamentu zaczęły powoli przenikać w głąb ciała, uczucie było okropne nawet jeśli roślinne posłanie niwelowało większość bólu. Gdy cały proszek znalazł się już w jego ciele kości zaczęły się powoli łączyć i prostować. "Szaman" spojrzał ponownie na ranę i zaczął powoli pakować swój dobytek dając znak pacjentowi że może odejść. Asingar podniósł się na łokciach, ból zniknął. Tytan pomacał badawczo żebra i wykonał kilka okrężnych ruchów prawą ręką. Z uśmiechem zeskoczył na ziemię, podszedł do wieszaka i założył pancerz. Dobył szabli, wykonał nią kilka szybkich ruchów po czym schował ostrze za plecy z satysfakcją. Otworzył drzwi, na zewnątrz pogrążeni w rozmowie czekali Cloem i Yera. Mistrz bractwa spojrzał badawczo na Asingara. -Teraz jak już jesteś w pełnie sprawny. Cie... -Nie traćmy czasu na pogawędki.-Uciął mu Asingar.-Podobno mam okazje ci się odwdzięczyć za wczoraj? Co mam zrobić? -Bo wiesz.-Zaczął Cloem.-Dzisiaj rano na zebraniu dostaliśmy pilną depeszę do naszego sojusznika z Hiberranu księcia Shousta. Prosił on w niej o pilne przybycie samej mistrzyni bractwa w celu rozwiązania zaistniałego na jego ziemiach problemu. Prawdopodobnie chodzi o jakiś rodzaj epidemii. Aoria bardzo dziwnie się dzisiejszym spotkaniu zachowywała. Stąd moje pytanie. Czy wczoraj wydarzyło się jakieś nieporozumienie między wami? -Nie, nie wydaje mi się. -Aha, to ja już w ogóle nie wiem o co jej chodzi.-Mistrz bractwa złapał się za głowę.-Weź tu spróbuj zrozumieć kobietę. Yera zachichotała zasłaniając twarz dłonią. -Wygląda że tylko ja ją rozumiem.-Powiedziała zagadkowo Vortixx przywołując niezrozumienie na twarzy Cloema i Asingara. -Ale o co cho... -Będę cie uważnie obserwowała, Nie zawiedź mnie.-Przerwała tytanowi Yera po czym uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko ruszyła wgłąb korytarza. Cloeam westchnął i pobiegł za nią. -Poczekaj!-Krzyknął Asingar.-Ciągle nie powiedziałeś mi co mam zrobić!-Mistrz bractwa zatrzymał się i odwrócił w kierunku tytana. -Wybacz , prawie bym zapomniał. Bo wiesz... Aoria... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Aoria sparowała włócznią proste pchnięcie wypuszczając jednocześnie z dłoni słup ognia. Tertrax zszedł z toru lotu płomieni, robiąc krok do przodu ominął mieczem broń przeciwnika i ciął w brzuch. Był za wolny. Aoria przeskoczyła nad nim, obracając się w powietrzu pchnęła włócznią pod siebie. Tertrax sparował uderzenie i skontrował cięciem od góry. Ostrze miecza ześlizgnęło się po pokrytym twardymi łuskami skrzydle. Tertrax odskoczył na bok spodziewając się strumienia smoczych płomieni. Aoria jednak go zaskoczyła, nie zaatakowała ogniem, zamiast tego podcięła mu nogi w powietrzu i uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. przyłożyła koniec włóczni do jego gardła. ''-Cholera! Znowu przegrałem!''-Zły na swoją nieuwagę Tertrax podniósł się z ziemi i odszedł zgarbiony w stronę tłumu. Aoria odwróciła się do matoranina stojącego przy tubie dając mu znak ręką. -Powtarzam jeszcze raz! Kto pokona mistrzynię bractwa Aorie w pojedynku otrzyma sumę wysokości 10000 galanów oraz dostanie zaszczyt eskortowania jej do Hiberranu! Ktoś się zgłasza!?-Na całym placu zapanowała cisza. Najwidoczniej nikt nie chciał podzielić losu Tertraxa. Aoria przygryzła wargi ze złości. Widziała że tak będzie, wiedziała że nie ma tu nikogo kto umie porządnie walczyć. -Ja będę walczył!-Z tłumu wyłoniła się dobrze znana jej postać. To był Asingar. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Cloem siedział na starym, zniszczonym krześle. Przez otwarte okiennice mógł obserwować cały plac. Jego wzrok był jednak skupiony na środku rynku. Walczyły tam ze sobą dwie dobrze mu znane postacie. Mistrz bractwa uniósł kieliszek do ust i zaczął powoli z niego popijać nie odrywając wzroku od prowizorycznej areny na której odbywała się walka. -Wszystko gotowe panie.-Yera jak zawsze pojawiła się znikąd. Cloem wiedział że umiała się poruszać prawię bezszelestnie, przecież właśnie dlatego ją zatrudnił. -Dobrze się spisałaś, może to już czas żebyś zamieszkała w cytadeli.-Zapytał z nadzieją, chociaż wiedział że jego służąca znowu mu odmówi.-Wolał bym cię mieć bliżej siebie. -Nie dziękuje, ta stara nora mi wystarczy, znajduje się tuż przy placu dzięki czemu mogę wszystko uważnie obserwować.-Odparła powoli podchodząc do okna. -Aha, a jak tam postępy w sprawię Asingara?-Zapytał obracając pusty kieliszek w dłoniach. Spojrzał pytająco na jej twarz. Yera przygryzła wargi ze złości. -Jest nieustępliwy, najwidoczniej nie zamierza mi zaufać. -Czyżby twoje sposoby zawiodły.-Uśmiechnął się kąśliwie Cloem.-Wiesz że musisz nad nim zapanować, byłby zbyt dużym zagrożeniem dla polityki Jekallonu. -Mam go zabić.-Zapytała uśmiechając się po nosem. -Nie, będzie potrzebny mi żywy, zabójstwo to ostateczność, pamiętaj o tym.-Pouczył ją stanowczym głosem. Yera uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. -Pamiętaj że mam raczej słabą pamięć, nie bądź na mnie zły jeśli zapomnę o tym nieistotnym szczególe.-Odparła kąśliwie po czym powoli ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Cloem nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wiedział że może jej w pełni zaufać. Wiedział że ta vortixx ma jeszcze wiele skutecznych sposobów w zanadrzu... Rozdział 10 Aoria zmierzyła wzrokiem swojego przeciwnika. Patrzyła jak powoli wchodzi po skrzypiących drewnianych schodach. Jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Był opanowany i spokojny, zupełnie jakby nie miał świadomości że zaraz będzie walczył. Patrzył na nią zimnym, skupionym wzrokiem. Nadzwyczajnie szybkim ruchem dobył szabli. Aoria choć cały czas przypatrywała się uważnie jego broni nie zauważyła tego gestu . Przygryzła wargi w poczuciu własnej bezsilności.-To będzie trudny przeciwnik-Obawiała się, wiele razy walczyła z silniejszymi od siebie, ale nigdy z szybszymi. Refleks i zręczność zawsze dawały jej przewagę nad innymi. Tym razem może jednak okazać się za wolna... Asingar spojrzał na nią badawczym wzrokiem. Jego spojrzenie przyprawiało ją o dreszcze, było zimne, zupełnie jak stal. Tytan kolejnym, nieprawdopodobnie szybkim ruchem wbił szablę w drewnianą arenę. Aoria spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Chcesz inną broń? -Nie, nie potrzebuje.-Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja.''-Nie żartuje, na prawdę zamierza walczyć bez broni-''. Aoria nie kwestionowała jego wyboru... Zaatakowała pierwsza. Prostym, szybkim pchnięciem. Asingar uniknął ciosu z łatwością, przenosząc błyskawicznie ciężar ciała na lewą nogę. Wyciągnął rękę po włócznie. Ona jednak nie czekała aż ją pochwyci, zrobiła lekki krok do tyłu, przekręciła się zwinnie na stopach w kierunku przeciwnika i wykorzystując siłę obrotu cięła w jego dłoń. Nie zdążyła, był za szybki, uchylił się przed ciosem kucając, po czym złapał jej włócznie tuż pod grotem. Toa czując brak władzy nad bronią spanikowała. Zrobiła pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy. Wystrzeliła z dłoni ogromny słup płomieni obejmujący w całości ciało tytana. Pomimo że Asingarowi nic ogień nie zrobił to można powiedzieć że zyskała pewien efekt zaskoczenia. Nie marnowała czasu gdy jej przeciwnik był oślepiony płomieniami, kopnęła go z całej siły w lewy łokieć zwalniając jednocześnie uchwyt na włóczni. Po czym odskoczyła do tyłu stając na ugiętych rękach, nie wypuszczając broni odbiła się dłońmi od ziemi i zgrabnie wylądowała na nogach. Popatrzyła przed siebie. Rozwarła oczy z przerażenia. Tytan był już przy niej.''-Co za szybkość!.-Ledwo co uniknęła prostego uderzenia. Wiedziała że z następnym będzie już znacznie gorzej. Widziała że nie zdąży. Pierwszy raz w życiu przegra! Czuła się rozbita, czas płynął jakby wolniej, przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Asingar złapał ją za prawy nadgarstek i szybkim ruchem wykręcił jej ramię. Włócznia opadła na deski z łoskotem. Aoria poczuła się okropnie, mógł ją przynajmniej już uderzyć... ''-Chce mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć?-Przygryzła wargi ze złości. Nie chciała tak skończyć. Ostatnim, desperackim ruchem kopnęła za siebie celując w krocze przeciwnika, nie trafiła. Asingar przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął w talii łapiąc jednocześnie za drugi nadgarstek. Trzymał ją wystarczająco mocno żeby nie mogła się uwolnić jednocześnie żeby się nie udusiła. Aoria szamotała się jak opętana, to jednak nic nie dawało. Nawet pomimo tego się nie poddawała. Napierała na niego najmocniej jak może, on jednak nawet się nie ruszył. Minęło jeszcze kilka minut zanim uświadomiła sobie że zaczyna słabnąć, nie miała już siły,poczuła że ogarnia ja znużenie. Poddała się... Tytan odczekał jeszcze chwilę, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem go nie podpuszcza po czym ostrożnie ja puścił. Aoria opadła na kolana. Powoli podniosła głowę. Spojrzała na zdumione twarze mieszkańców. Na całym ryku panowała cisza. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się przy Asingarze. -Posłuchaj.-Jego głos był zimny jak stal.-Widzisz? To jest przegrana.-Nachylił się ku niej spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.-Wiesz co się wiąże z przegraną? Półprzytomna Aoria przekręciła przecząco głową.-Jeśli przegrasz czeka cię upokorzenie, ból i utrata dumy, a w najlepszym wypadku śmierć... Będę jedynie twoim ochroniarzem, nie zmierzam cię niańczyć. Zapamiętaj to... Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi! -Zapppamiętam.-Oparła załamanym głosem odwracając wzrok od jego twarzy, od tego zimnego spojrzenia... Asingar odwrócił się na pięcie, podszedł do szabli i wyciągnął ją szybkim ruchem, ostrze tkwiło w deskach tak głęboko że kiedy to zrobił zatrzęsła się cała arena. Dreszcz który przeszedł po drewnianej powierzchni boleśnie przypomniał Aori przegraną. Pierwszą przegraną. Mistrzyni bractwa z trudem powstrzymywała fale rozpaczy. Klęczała na kolanach ze spuszczoną głową, pełna żalu za swoje dziecinne zachcianki, upokorzona, ośmieszona, złamana... Asingar przeleciał spojrzeniem po twarzach cywili, wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli ze współczuciem na Aorie , nikt nie gratulował mu zwycięstwa. Nie uraziło go to, nie przyszedł tu dla ich oklasków i wiwatów. Przyszedł tu bo chciał ich czegoś nauczyć, nie tylko Aorie, ale również tych wszystkich naiwnych cywili. Miał nadzieję że wyciągną z tego właściwe wnioski. Zacisnął palce na jelcu, zakręcił szablą młyńca nad głową i schował ją za plecy. Bez żadnego słowa zszedł po skrzypiących schodach areny. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się do matoranina stojącego przy tubie. -A właśnie, prawie bym zapomniał. Pieniądze przynieście do mojego pokoju.-Powiedział wystarczająco głośno by tamten go usłyszał. Po czym przepychając się przez tłum ruszył w kierunku bramy strzegącej mostu prowadzącego do cytadeli. Pomimo że nikomu z mieszkańców nie podobało się jego zwycięstwo to okazano mu resztki szacunku. Wszyscy rozstąpili się przed nim pozwalając mu swobodnie przejść, nieliczni kiwali nawet głową z uznaniem. Po niespełna kilkunastu sekundach był już przy masywnych wrotach. Pod bramą z założonymi rękami stałą oparta o ścianę Yera. -Co za oziębłość! Nie przesadziłeś trochę?-Zapytała z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Nic tobie do tego. -Och tak się składa że mam coś do tego, nie wiem czy wiesz ale jestem służąca i.. -No właśnie.-Przerwał jej gwałtownie, spoglądając na nią zimnym wzrokiem.-Jesteś tylko służącą, znaj swoje miejsce.-Dokończył dobitnie. Po czym zostawiając ja samą przeszedł przez bramę. Vortixx zmarła w milczeniu, jej twarz przyozdabiał wściekły grymas. -Obyś nie pożałował kiedyś swoich słów Asingarze...-Syknęła mu na pożegnanie. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Broud opierając się o komin starego domu spoglądał pod siebie na starą dachówkę. Siedział już tu od kilku minut. Można było przypuszczać że jest pogrążony w rozmyślaniu, bo dosyć często to robił. W tej sytuacji jednak nie rozmyślał o niczym konkretnym. Jego prawe oko nawet na chwilę nie odrywało wzroku od dachówki, ono widziało bowiem więcej od normalnego oka, znacznie więcej... Cloem jak na razie nie ruszał się z krzesła, ciągle na kogoś czekał popijając sobie wino z kieliszka. Zostało tylko dowiedzieć się na kogo czeka... Broud zauważył prawie niedostrzegalny ruch w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, cieszył się że pomimo dużego upływu czasu ciągle był w stanie ją dostrzec. Po chwili Yera wyszła z ciemności ujawniając swoją obecność mistrzowi bractwa. Broud uważnie przysłuchiwał się ich wymianie zdań, nie mógł pominąć żadnego istotnego szczegółu. Rozmowa, choć trwała krótko to dostarczyła mu wiele przydatnych informacji. Gdy był pogrążony w rozmyślaniu nad tym co właśnie usłyszał nawet nie zorientował się kiedy Cloem opuścił pomieszczenie. Westchnął zażenowany swoją nieuwagą po czym ostrożnie ominął komin i usadowił się wygodnie na starej, zniszczonej dachówce. Jego wzrok był skupiony na środku placu gdzie znajdowała się prowizoryczna, drewniana arena -Czas zobaczyć czy to co mówił o tobie Madak rzeczywiście jest prawdą Asingarze..._ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yera gwałtownym szarpnięciem za klamkę otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Była zła, jej sposoby zawodziły, będzie musiała użyć ostrzejszych środków. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym co czeka jej ofiarę. -Skąd ta niepohamowana radość?-Yera odwróciła się gwałtownie w kierunku z którego dochodził głos. W kącie przy drzwiach wejściowych z założonymi rękami, oparty o ścianę stał Broud. Przewiercał ją na wylot swoją srebrną akaku. Vortixx mruknęła z satysfakcją, była zdziwiona że udało mu się ją tak łatwo podejść. Nie okazywała jednak tego. Widziała że może ją jeszcze wiele razy niemile zaskoczyć. -Czego tu szukasz, informacji, pomocy, a może rozrywki.-Zapytała uśmiechając się łobuzersko. -Och, nic specjalnego, przyszedłem cie poinformować że nastąpiła mała zmiana planów. A mianowicie nie udasz się razem z Aorią i Asingarem do Hiberranu. Zamiast ciebie pojadę ja.-Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, był opanowany. Yera wiedziała że nie może kwestionować jego rozkazów. Przygryzła wargi ze złości. -Dlaczego mu pomagasz, przecież wiesz że w końcu Cloem znajdzie sposób żeby przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Jeśli nie teraz to później. Odbierasz mu szansę na bezbolesne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Jeśli teraz mnie zatrzymasz to następnym razem użyję bardziej bolesnych środków. -Wiem, ale jestem mu coś winien.-Odparł ciągle zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy.-Winien?-Yera była na prawdę zaskoczona.-Niby co? -To przecież on zabił twoich Dologramów, to dzięki niemu Madak stąpa jeszcze po tej ziemi.-Mówił to z takim spokojem że można by było stwierdzić iż nie wie o czym mówi, że blefuję aby ją sprowokować. Jednak Yera za dobrze go znała. -Nic się nie zmieniłeś.-Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Powoli, zgrabnie podeszłą do niego , położyła mu palec na zbroi i delikatnie po niej przejechała. dotknęła dłonią jego klatki piersiowej i spojrzała prosto oczy.-Powiedz, nie chciałeś nigdy wrócić do starych dobrych czasów.-Łagodnie, z ułudną nadzieją przejechała palcem po jego policzku. Broud patrzył na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem, wzrokiem przed którym nie potrafiła nic ukryć. Złapał jej dłoń i odsunął od swojej twarzy. -Nie, nie chce wracać do starych czasów, zbyt dobrze cię poznałem, zbyt wiele widziałem, byłem wtedy głupi i ślepy na twoje czyny. Drugi raz to się nie powtórzy... Powiedz mi tylko... Żywisz jakąś osobistą urazę do Madaka, czy po prostu wykonujesz rozkazy? -Nie twoja sprawa.-Odfuknęła -Tak czy siak nie próbuj żadnych nierozważnych rzeczy pod moją nieobecność.-Odparł odchodząc w stronę drzwi. -Było by mi niezmiernie przykro gdybyś wrócił na pogrzeb Madaka, ale to chyba nieuniknione.-Odpowiedziała z przekąsem. -Och, o niego bym się nie martwił, zostawiam go pod dobrą opieką, martwię się tylko o ciebie, w JEGO obecności jedyne co złego może się przytrafić Mdakowi to przykre oglądanie twoich zwłok. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Madak otarł wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. Nawet tak znamienity kowal jak on miał swoje granice. Starzec szybkim ruchem włożył rozżarzony pręt do wiadra z wodą. w pomieszczeniu rozległ się charakterystyczny syk, który zazwyczaj towarzyszy temu zjawisku. Madak otworzył okno wypuszczając na zewnątrz kłęby pary. Zdyszany i spocony wyszedł na balkon zamykając za sobą mosiężne, drewniane drzwi. Przywitał go napływ świeżego, morskiego powietrza, wyprostował się, lecz zaraz zamarł w dziwnej pozycji. -Aagrrh, moje plecy, moje biedne plecy.-Gorączkowo zaczął szukać dłonią podpory. Po chwili natrafił na oparcie swojego bujanego krzesła. W tej chwili naprawdę cieszył się że zapomniał zeszłej nocy wstawić je do mieszkania. Z błogim uśmiechem usiadł na nim i zaczął się powoli bujać podziwiając nocną panoramę Jekallońskiej cytadeli. Pomimo że w swoich innych włościach posiadał o wiele lepszy sprzęt dzięki któremu mógł szybciej i sprawniej wykuwać miecze, zbroje, topory, czy co tam będzie jeszcze potrzebne... to właśnie Kallinhang, wieża spokoju była jego ulubionym mieszkaniem. Jak na jedną z najstarszych części cytadeli trzymała się dosyć dobrze. Ponadto była jedną z najwyższych budowli w tej okolicy, poza pałacem rzecz jasna... W jej najwyższych pomieszczeniach wyrzeźbiono 4 piękne i obszerne balkony, każdy w inną stronę świata... Madak uwielbiał cytadelę, nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić w jaki sposób została zbudowana. Był jednak, pomimo swojego bogactwa dosyć skromny. Nie potrzebował wielu urządzeń domowego użytku toteż Kallinhang na dolnych pietrach pozostał opustoszały. gdzieniegdzie tylko walały się bronie, pancerze i rudy różnych metali. Widok takiego nieładu odstraszyłby wielu klientów, w jego przypadku było jednak inaczej... on był najlepszy. Nie był głupi, wiedział że jego usługi są pożądane w całym Hidukanie, nie chełpił się tym jednak, nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Jego odpoczynek przerwał odgłos ciężkich kroków, znał ten odgłos... Ostrożnie, mając na uwadze swoje plecy podniósł się powoli z krzesła i wyjrzał przez balustradę. Ku jego wieży szedł Asingar. Tytan zauważył go i pomachał mu dłonią na powitanie. Madak odwzajemnił powitanie z uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym wszedł do kuźni, wygrzebał z chaotycznie walających się rzeczy na biurku klucze i zszedł na dół otworzyć drzwi. Gdy znalazł się już przy mosiężnych, żelaznych wrotach włożył klucze do zamka i przekręcił. Twarz Asingara jak zwykle była poważna, tym razem wyrażała więcej... coś go trapiło. Madak nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać żeby to zobaczyć, zaskoczyło go to, był pewien że Asingar umiał bardzo dobrze ukrywać swoje nastroje, te dobre jak i złe. -Mogę wejść?-Głos tytana wyrwał go z rozmyślań. -Tak, oczywiście, wybacz zamyśliłem się.-Odparł zamieszany swoją nieporadnością Madak wpuszczając gościa do środka zamknął szczelnie drzwi za sobą powstrzymując ulatnianie się ciepłego powietrza z wieży. -Jak mniemam przyszedłeś po broń, czy może chodzi o coś innego?-Zapytał starzec niecierpliwie oczekując odpowiedzi. -Nie tylko, chciałem ci podziękować za naprawę szabli, a po za tym... jak się czujesz, już ci lepiej?-Tytan wypowiadał słowa z trudnością, było widać że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Madak westchnął, miał szczerą nadzieje że sobie z kimś pogada -''Szkoda że nie ma tutaj Brouda, jemu wręcz nie da się zamknąć ust''.-Madakowi po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu brakowało rozmowy...-Za mną, uważaj na schodach, śliskie są jak cholera.-Pouczył Asingara i ruszył przodem. Tytan najwyraźniej przyjął sobie jego słowa do serca bo wspinanie wychodziło mu nad wyraz zręcznie. Byli już na trzecim piętrze... Madak usłyszał za sobą brzęk zbroi uderzającej o gładki kamień... Starzec uśmiechnął się, każdy musiał się potknąć na tych schodach, to chyba jakaś cholerna klątwa. Pomimo że oddalił się wystarczająco daleko to usłyszał parę nieprzyzwoitych przekleństw wycedzonych przez tytana. -Mówiłem żebyś uważał.-Starzec nie przerywając kroku odwrócił kąśliwie uśmiechniętą twarz do Asingara. -A no faktycznie, uprzedzałeś mnie.-mruknął pod nosem tytan po czym bez słowa wznowił wspinaczkę. Madak natychmiast spoważniał, nie spodziewał się takiej łagodnej reakcji, mimo że znał Asingara krótko to wiedział że dostałby inną odpowiedź, coś w stylu.''-A idź w cholerę, ty i te twoje schody''.-Najwyraźniej musiało się stać coś co niemile zaskoczyło tytana. Inaczej by się tak nie zachowywał. Madak nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Był tak na tym skupiony że prawie uderzył w drzwi od warsztatu. Szybko się panował, pociągnął za klamkę i wpuścił Asingara do środka. Tytan nie skomentował bałaganu który tutaj panował. Stał w miejscu jak kołek nie pewny co ma zrobić, jego myśli były daleko od rzeczywistości... Madak podszedł do biurka i usiadł wygodnie na bujanym krześle.-''Cholera, chyba mam do nich jakiś sentyment''- Spojrzał błogo na swoje stare bujane siedlisko. -Po co konkretnie przyszedłeś.-Zapytał rzeczowo. Asingar popatrzył na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. -Klinga Dolograma zostawiła parę śladów na mojej zbroi, nie żeby to było jakieś poważne uszkodzenie, ale czasami potrafi dokuczyć... Poza tym... muszę się porządnie wyposażyć przed wyjazdem.-Jego głos był mało wiarygodny, blefował... Madak odsapnął z irytacją. -No dobrze zobaczę co da się zrobić, pokaż mi to.-Asingar zdjął uszkodzony element pancerza i położył w miejscu wskazanym przez starca. Madak popatrzył krytycznie na fragment, podszedł do stołu na którym walały się różnego rodzaju narzędzia i zaczął poszukiwać swojego młotka. -Do czego to służy.-głos Asingara przerwał mu poszukiwania. Odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, tytan wskazywał palcem dwa haki wiszące na ścianie.-To są haki mojego własnego pomysłu.-Rzekł nie ukrywając dumy starzec.-Kształtem przypominają plemienne haki Thouka, są jednak trochę dłuższe. Mogą być z powodzeniem wykorzystywane jako kastety, jednak dzięki temu że je wydłużyłem wystają teraz dalej, poza mały palec u dłoni. Można więc efektywnie urywać nimi głowy, czy używać ich do wspinaczki. Asingar zdjął bronie z wieszaka i uważnie się im przyjrzał. -Czysta protostal.-Mruknął z aprobatą.-Chyba mnie nie stać. -To tylko prototypy, nikt ich jeszcze nie testował. Możesz zrobić mi przysługę i być tym pierwszym. Sprzedam ci je za... powiedzmy 4000 galanów, a ty po powrocie powiesz mi czy spełniają swoją rolę. Zgoda?-Zapytał starzec. -Zgoda, dzięki Madak. -Nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieje że się przydadzą.-Odparł zadowolony ze swojego gestu starzec.-W sumie.-Kontynuował.-Mam coś co jeszcze wymaga testów, mogę ci to dorzucić, gratisowo. -Hmm... byłbym wdzięczny.-Oparł zmęczonym głosem tytan. Madak podszedł do ściany za biurkiem i zdjął z niej dziwną broń. Były to trzy ostrza przytwierdzane skórzanymi rzemieniami do przedramienia. Ostrza nie rozbiegały się jednak na różne strony jak w wielu broniach tego typu, wręcz przeciwnie, zbiegały się ku sobie stykając na końcu. Tworzyły zetem coś na kształt kła. Dopiero gdy Madak je obrócił można było dostrzec mały wyrostek wystający po zewnętrznej stronie środkowej klingi. Od strony gdzie stykały się ostrza był on wklęsły dzięki czemu można było skutecznie używać go do obrony przed wrogą klinga. -To również prototyp więc nie nadałem mu jeszcze nazwy, do jego wyrobu użyłem protostali wzmacnianej innymi materiałami... nie będę się na ich temat rozpowiadał, bo i tak byś nie zrozumiał. Ważniejsze jest to że dzięki swojej konstrukcji i wykorzystaniu skomplikowanego połączenia różnych metali udało mi się umocnić koniec tych ostrzy do tego stopnia że jeśli wprowadzisz pchnięcie z odpowiednią siłą to będzie w stanie przebić nawet wzmacnianą protostal. Uważaj żeby się nie skaleczyć!-Ostrzegł go wręczając mu swój wynalazek do ręki. -Dzięki, nie zmarnuje się.-Po raz pierwszy raz tego wieczoru na jego twarzy zawitał nikły uśmiech. Tytan nie marnował czasu na słowa, wyjął z kieszeni których miał wiele ukrytych w swoim pancerzu dużą sakwę i podał ją Madakowi po czym założył dwa haki na plecy i zaczął mocować się z rzemieniami na lewym przedramieniu. Starzec w milczeniu przeliczył pieniądze i wsypał je do górnej szufladki biurka. Kiedy Asingar uporał się już z potrójnym ostrzem Turaga rzucił mu resztę galanów które pozostały w sakiewce. Kiedy Asingar przypatrywał się swojemu nowemu wyposażeniu Madak kątem oka dostrzegł to czego szukał, słabej jakości młot, ale zawsze to młot. Starzec wziął go do ręki, zamachnął się i uderzył. wgłębienie na pancerzu nie zmieniło kształtu w żadnym stopniu, starzec przyjrzał się mu krytycznie.-''Może za mało czasu był w piecu?'' Nie to nie możliwe, zbroja jest praktycznie biała od gorąca.-Turaga wzruszył ramionami i uderzył ponownie. Po kilkudziesięciu uderzeniach odrętwiała mu już ręka, osiągnął jednak pewne rezultaty, wgłębienie przesunęło się trochę... chyba. Nie potrafił tego dokładnie określić, sfrustrowany uderzył weń z całej siły. Młot się wygiął i wyleciał mu z dłoni uderzając wpierw w jego przedramię. Zaklął masując bolącą część ciała. -A idź z tym cholerstwem o de mnie!.-Wrzasnął odwracając się w stronę Asnigara. Był wściekły, zaraz jednak jego twarz złagodniała, a oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Tytan stał ze spuszczoną głową opierając się jedną rękę o blat stołu. Oddychał ciężko, wręcz z trudnością i bólem wdychał powietrze, jego twarz myła cała blada, oczy miał zamglone jedyne co można było w nich dostrzec to ból... ogromny ból. Turaga podbiegł do niego i podsunął mu fotel po czym gestem nakazał mu by na nim usiadł. -Co się dzieję?!.-Zapytał zdenerwowanym głosem, nie doczekawszy się od niego odpowiedzi kontynuował.-Zaczekaj tu, pójdę po medyka. -Nie, nie trzeba.-Tytan z trudem wypluł te słowa, odsapnął ciężko.-Nic się nie stało, to normalne. -To jest normalne? Nie wydaje mi się.-Madak spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.-Co się dzieję Asingarze? -Ja... Miewam ostatnio sny...-Co mają sny do twojego obecnego stanu.-Przerwał mu gwałtownie. -Pppoczekaj... muszę się uspokoić.-Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, spojrzał mu w twarz i odezwał się przyciszonym głosem.-W tych snach jestem ja i... Briest. Mówi mi o czymś, tłumaczy coś, nie potrafię tego do końca zrozumieć, ale w jednym się z nim w pełni zgadzam, moje ciało nie zachowuje się normalnie... -Chcesz powiedzieć że jesteś chory?-Zapytał zdziwiony Turaga. -Ja... muszę pójść w końcu do jakiegoś medyka. Dłużej tego nie utrzymam.-W jego głosie było słychać nutkę rozpaczy, bezsilności, takiej samej jaką wyrażał swoim zmęczonym wzrokiem. -Idź do "szamana" on na pewno coś poradzi.-Odparł pewnie Madak. -Mam iść do Milthrademu? Nawet nie wiem gdzie on jest. -Może cię zaprowadzić?-Zaproponował starzec. -Nie, po prostu pokaż mi gdzie to jest, pójdę sam.-Zaparł się drżącą ręką o oparcie fotela i powoli, wykrzywiając twarz od bólu zaczął się podnosić. -Siadaj idioto!-Madak popchnął go z trudem na fotel.-Pójdziesz tam sam, ale poczekajmy aż to się uspokoi, po za tym twój pancerz jeszcze nie ostygł. Wybacz chyba nie jestem w stanie tego naprawić, nie bez odpowiednich narzędzi. Za twarde to cholerstwo jest.-Asingar się chyba tym nie przejął, jego oczy błądziły po pomieszczeniu, a świadomością był daleko od kuźni i tego co mówi do niego starzec. Madak nie przejął się tym zbytnio, podszedł do pancerza i wrzucił go do wiadra z wodą. Usiadł na fotelu i zaczął się bujać bacznie doglądając czy stan Asingara się poprawił. Po kilku minutach tytan zaczął dochodzić do rzeczywistości. Najpierw przewrócił tylko oczami po pomieszczeniu, poruszył badawczo palcami sprawdzając czy wróciło w nich czucie. -Chyba mogę już pójść.-Powiedział pewnym głosem. Madak uniósł podejrzliwie brwi. -Na pewno? -Tak, tak myślę... - Ostrożnie, podpierając się o fotel udźwignął się na nogi, zrobił kilka małych kroków i stanął przed starcem mając pytający wyraz twarzy. Madak popatrzył na niego krzywo. -No dobrze.-Madak podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na balkon i je otworzył.-Tam za tymi dwoma wieżami. - Wskazał palcem. - stoi Milthradem, łatwo ją rozpoznasz, jest wyższa od pozostałych wież. Po za tym na jej balkonach rośnie cholernie dużo różnego zielstwa, na pewno ją rozpoznasz. -Mhm... rozumiem. - Odparł tytan bacznie obserwując panoramę cytadeli przez otwarte drzwi. -Dzięki.-Mruknął mu na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi poprawiając rzemienie od "kła". -Na pewno nie chcesz żebym cię odprowadził.-Krzyknął w jego stronę Madak. -Nie.-Odparł stanowczo tytan zamykając za sobą drzwi. Madak siedział na krześle w milczeniu. W oddali słyszał jak Asinagr szybko schodził po schodach. Nagle doszedł go głośny dźwięk pancerza uderzającego o kamień, a po nim fale plugawych przekleństw pochodzących niewątpliwie od tytana. Madak uśmiechnął się gorzko, musiał coś z tym zrobić. Kątem oka, przez otwarte na oścież drzwi balkonowe zobaczył jak Asingar biegnie pośpiesznym krokiem, omijając wszystkie wolnostojące kamienie na moście. Starzec wędrował za nim wzrokiem aż tamten zniknął za jedną z sąsiednich wież. Madak westchnął ociężale.''-Ale on uparty...'' Uśmiechnął się gorzko na same wspomnienie zaciętego wyrazu twarzy tytana.'' -No nic, trzeba wracać do pracy.-''Z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł do kowadła i wyjął zwykły, zapasowy, stalowy młotek. Rozdział 11 Aoria siedziała na niewygodnym, drewnianym krześle. Rozglądała się po całej przystani stukając nerwowo palcami o blat. Spojrzała gwałtownie, spode łba na kapitana straży którego dosłownie jeszcze kilka sekund temu zgoniła z urzędowego biurka. Toa żelaza odskoczył jak oparzony, odruchowo sprawdził wzrokiem czy smocza włócznia leży na swoim miejscu, czy może rzeczywiście coś go troszeczkę przypaliło. -Coś się stało?-Zapytał lękliwie, spoglądając na, w jego mniemaniu przerażającą twarz mistrzyni. -Strasznie tu nie wygodnie.-Mruknęła, coraz szybciej bębniąc palcami o drewnianą powierzchnię. Twarz kapitana straży przybrała głupkowaty wyraz. W oddali rozległ się stłumiony śmiech jego podopiecznych. Grupa strażników ledwo co powstrzymywała się od gwałtownego wybuchnięcia rechotem, jednemu nawet zaczęły już spływać łzy po twarzy. -Na co czekasz!?-Toa żelaza podskoczył znacznie wyżej niż wcześniej, tym razem nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia. W powietrzu poplątały mu się nogi. Nieszczęśnik zamiast ponownie wylądować na nogach, gwałtownie, i z łoskotem upadł na zimną posadzkę przewracając ręką stojak z zapasowym pancerzem. Zbroja zwaliła się z brzękiem na gładką, kamienną kostkę. Kapitan podniósł się niezdarnie, i stękając z bólu pomasował tył głowy. Jeden ze strażników nie wytrzymał, wybuchnął donośnym rechotem. Toa żelaza skarcił go gniewnym spojrzeniem, strażnik nie zatrzymał fali śmiechu po części dlatego że nie był w stanie, po części też iż wiedział że okazja ujrzenia kapitana w takim stanie nie nadarzy się jeszcze przez długi czas... -Przynieś mi to cholerne krzesło! Nie chcesz chyba... żebym sama musiała po nie pójść?-Głos Aori był na granicy wytrzymałości, niewiele mu brakowało do wrzasku. Mistrzyni patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym poirytowania, i gniewu. -Occzywwwiście że nie, już idę.-Zająknął się żałośnie toa. Po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do budynku straży. Twarz Aori przybrał wściekły grymas, zmarszczyła brwi a jej spojrzenie było już wręcz pełne irytacji. -Nie zapomniałeś o czymś!?-Wrzasnęła gwałtownie przywołując kapitana do pionu. Toa żelaza odwrócił się niechętnie do niej. Patrzyła na niego z pozoru spokojnie, w głębi jej wzroku kryła się jednak cicha żądza mordu. -Ale o co.. -Nie wkurzaj mnie!-Jej oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Pomimo tonu swojego głosu wglądała teraz na opanowaną osobę, ale Kapitan dałby sobie rękę uciąć że mistrzyni rozmyśla właśnie nad wieloma różnorodnie brutalnymi sposobami wymierzenia mu kary. Na samą myśl przeszły go ciarki. Wtedy doznał olśnienia.''-Przewrócony pancerz, o to jej chodzi..''-.Westchnął, po czym bez słowa, ze spuszczoną głową, unikając jej morderczego spojrzenia podszedł do zbroi i zaczął ją niezdarnie składać do kupy. Aoria nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, ciągle go nim taksowała doszczętnie niszcząc całą jego dotychczasową reputację jaką sobie wyrobił u swoich podwładnych. Nagle kątem oka wyłapała cichy śmiech po swojej prawej stronie. Odwróciła głowę. Madak natychmiast zbladł i zakrył dłonią usta powstrzymując pchający się na nie ironiczny uśmieszek. Starzec szybko uciekł przed jej wzrokiem chowając się za ogromnym cielskiem Cloema. Mistrz bractwa miał gorzką minę i również unikał jej morderczych spojrzeń. Jak po chwili się zorientowała wszyscy na placu spoglądali ze strachem w jej kierunku maksymalnie zwiększając dystans jaki ich od niej dzieli. Doszło do tego... że była teraz otoczona przez ściśnięty pierścień składający się z przerażonej Jekallońskiej arystokracji. Obserwując ich powykrzywiane w strachliwym grymasie twarze, uśmiechnęła się. Nie chciała robić takiego zbiorowiska przy swoim odjeździe, jednak oni nalegali. Nie powinni więc teraz narzekać... Nagle w tłumie pojawiła się mała luka. Wielmożni powoli odsuwali się na boki tworząc przejście. Po chwili, spomiędzy nich wyłonił się Asingar. Aoria poznała go tylko dzięki charakterystycznemu wyglądowi srebrno czarnego pancerza, ukrytego co prawda w większości pod płaszczem. Twarz tytana była schowana w cieniu rzucanym przez ciemno beżowy kaptur. Takiego samego koloru płaszcz zapięty stalową klamrą pod szyją przysłaniał praktycznie w całości resztę jego ciała. Aoria zauważyła że barki tytana się jakby powiększyły... Zapewne trzymał pod płaszczem broń. Asingar rozejrzał się po wszystkich obecnych, na spotkanie wyszedł mu Broud. Biały toa uścisnął mu serdecznie dłoń . W momencie kiedy tytan wyciągał rękę płaszcz rozsunął się lekko. Aoria zauważyła dziwnego rodzaju ostrze przymocowane do lewego przedramienia Asingara. Więcej nie zobaczyła, ale jedno było pewne... był uzbrojony po zęby, dobrze się przygotował. Tytan przywitał się z Cloemem i Madakiem. Nagle odwrócił się do Aori. spod kaptura spoglądały na nią iskrzące w ciemności niebieskie oczy, intensywność ich blasku ją zdezorientowała, nie przypominała sobie aby były takie wcześniej, a może im się po prostu nie przyjrzała?. Teraz jednak takie właśnie były, niebieskie nie... wręcz błękitne, ten ich błękit jakby ją zahipnotyzował... Szybko się otrząsnęła z tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia. Tytan ciągle jednak się w nią uważnie wpatrywał, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, a wzrok miał taki... że wydawało by się iż czyta właśnie jej w myślach... Aoria wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, choć było to dla niej trudne... Tytan uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę statku bujającego się na niespokojnym od nagłych zrywów fal morzu. Madak całą swoją uwagę poświęcał twarzy Asingara. Zastanawiał się dlaczego tamten skrywa ją pod kapturem, dla innych być może nie było to nic dziwnego, on jednak nie zapomniał o stanie w jakim był ostatnio tytan. Asingar zniknął mu z oczu wskakując na pokład statku, tuż za nim udała się Aoria, a na końcu Broud. Członkowie załogi zaczęli odplątywać cumy. Po chwili statek mknął już powoli na sam środek morza, do Hiberranu... sama ta nazwa nie wróżyła im nic dobrego. Madak odsapnął z zażenowaniem, że też martwi się o takie pierdoły, co się z nim dzieje? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może na starość zaczyna się coraz bardziej przejmować? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Pustynie spowijały tysiące szalenie szybko wirujących nad ziemią złocistych ziaren. Burza piaskowa uniemożliwiała jakąkolwiek orientację o tym co się dzieje poza murami miasta. Yera nie przejmowała się pogodą. Ciągle gotowa, w przykucnięciu, schowana w cieniu rzucanym przez komin domostwa, czekała, czekała aż pojawi się w bramie. Kimkolwiek miał być, przybędzie tu aby chronić przed nią Madaka. Zażenowanie malowało się na twarzy vortixx - Spóźnia się, jest środek nocy, od odpłynięcia statku minęło już 10 godzin. Madak był bez ochrony przez cały ten czas, Yera mogła go bez problemu zabić wykonując tym samym żelazne rozkazy jakie postawił jej Cloem, mogła to zrobić... ale była ciekawa, co rzadko cię zdarza, ciekawiło ją kogo Broud mógł wyznaczyć do ochrony Turagi. Lubiła wyzwania, dlatego nie chciała go spłoszyć, przedwcześnie zabijając swoją ofiarę. Jednak zawiodła się, ktokolwiek miał dziś przybyć do Jekallonu, nie przybył. Yera westchnęła, skoro ten ktoś tak niepoważnie traktuję swoje obowiązki to i tak nie był by pewnie interesującym przeciwnikiem. Tymczasem ona nie mogła już dłużej czekać, dała mu szansę, nie wykorzystał jej... toteż nie pozostawił vortixx żadnego wyboru. Poprawiła pas ze sztyletami i ostrożnie, ciągle w przykucnięciu, miękkim krokiem zaczęła się oddalać od wieży bramnej. Gdy tylko wykonała kilka kroków dobiegł ją szelest dobiegający zza jej pleców. Odwróciła się. -Ktoś ty!?-Zapytał nerwowo strażnik, całkowicie zdezorientowany przybyciem wędrowca pomimo, że panowała na zewnątrz miasta niezbyt ciekawa pogoda. Nieznajomy powoli wyłonił się spośród piaskowej zadymy. Gdy tylko się w pełni ujawnił strażnicy gwałtownie padli na kolana z głową przy ziemi. Yeara rozwarła oczy z przerażenia i zastygła w miejscu sparaliżowana strachem. -Wybacz nam naszą arogancję mistrzu Vastairze!-Prosili pokornie strażnicy błagalnym głosem, ciągle trzymając głowy przy ziemi. Nieznajomy miał na sobie srebrną zbroję gdzieniegdzie przyozdobioną również jasno zielonymi elementami. Pomimo że jego twarz przysłaniał szary materiał kaptura zawiązanego ciasno pod szyją, to Yera, z łatwością rozpoznała jarzącą się w świetle pochodni szlachetną kanohi Huna. Teraz już nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, srebrno zielony pancerz, szlachetna maska, pełny arsenał wszelkiego rodzaju broni na plecach, którego z pewnością nie udźwignął by żaden normalny toa. No i... Endralhim, tego miecza, pomimo iż był szczelnie owinięty kawałkiem szmaty i dobrze schowany pośród innych broni nigdy by nie umiała nie rozpoznać. Ten toa... to na pewno był on, Vastair. Yera nie mogła się ruszyć, jej mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Słyszała o nim wiele opowieści. Najmądrzejszy z dziesięciu, Władca powietrza, Pierwszy toa - Mogła właściwie w nieskończoność wymieniać przezwiska jakie nadawano mu w każdych rejonach Hidukanu. Najgorsze było to, że jakkolwiek były by one nieprawdopodobne, to wiedziała że mają swoje słuszne podstawy, znała go osobiście i dobrze o tym wiedziała, za dobrze... To była czysta prawda. Vastair był ostatnią osobą którą spodziewała się zobaczyć tutaj, w bramie Jekallonu. srebrno zielony toa rozejrzał się gwałtownie po całym przedmieściu, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Yerze. Vortixx, chociaż ufała swojemu maskowaniu i starała się nie ruszać, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia iż tamten ją widzi, zaczęła się pocić... Jednak całe napięcie ją opuściło. Gdy tylko Vastair odwrócił wzrok i począł rozglądać się ponownie zatrzymując czasami wzrok w niektórych miejscach na dłużej. Zrozumiała że jest duża szansa na to że jej nie ujrzał, uspokoiła bicie serca, oczyściła umył. Jeśli to faktycznie jest Vastair, to nie mogła już zwlekać, musiała pozbyć się go tu i teraz, później może nie mieć już okazji... i szansy. Przykucnęła jeszcze bliżej ziemi i szybkim ruchem dobyła swoich sztyletów jeden przytrzymała zębami a cztery pozostałe, po dwa w każdej dłoni, złapała między palcami. Specjalizowała się w szybkich zabójstwach, nie mogła się z nim bawić... Vastair, po chwili namysłu ruszył przed siebie, główną ulicą. Było ciemno, wszyscy mieszkańcy już dawno pozamykali się w domostwach przed obawą że padną ofiarą złodziei, rabusiów lub wszelkiego podłego cholerstwa jakie wyłaziło nocą na ulicę . Jednak Yera rozejrzała się wypatrując niepożądanych cywili, nikogo jednak nie ujrzała. Vastair szedł. Odgłosy jego kroków dudniły jej w głowię. Gdy tylko się zbliżył napięła mięśnie i praktycznie bezszelestnie odbiła się od dachówki, zaraz po wyskoku, będąc jeszcze w powietrzu po prawej stronie swojej ofiary gwałtowne wyrzuciła sztylety z dłoni. Vastair usłyszał to, już chciał zobaczyć co wywołało szelest, gdy dobiegł go odgłos skrzypiących belek, tym razem po jego lewej stronie, nie prawej. Yera przeleciał nad nim i dotknęła delikatnie ściany budynku na przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Deski żałośnie zaskrzypiały, Vastair spojrzał na nią, było już za późno... Yera zgrabnie odbiła się od ściany i pomknęła z zawrotną prędkością w stronę ofiary, dobywając w locie sztyletu który trzymała wcześniej pomiędzy zębami. Vastair zareagował natychmiastowo, kiedy zdawało się już że ostrze noża go dosięgnie, i rozpłata mu gardło zabijając go tym samym na miejscu. Podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął vortixx na pobliską ścianę. Na nic zdały się ostanie manewry ciałem jakie próbowała przeprowadzić jeszcze w powietrzu. Z gruchotem uderzyła w dolną, kamienną część budynku. Gwałtownie wypluła krew. Czuła jak czerwona ciecz wylewa się ogromnymi ilościami z gardła, dusząc ją. Po chwili ogromny ból w plecach i prawej ręce odbił się echem w jej głowie. Wrzasnęła z bólu. Usłyszała drugi wrzask, nie pochodził jednak od niej. To Vastair, stał skulony, cały we krwi, w jego ciele głęboko tkwiły cztery sztylety... Te które wyrzuciła wcześniej, z przeciwnej strony... Toa kurczowo trzymał się za rękę. Przyciskając ją do ciała. Żałośnie zgarbiony w cierpieniu, patrzył na nią wzrokiem pełnym bólu, smutku, i pogardy. Postąpił chwiejnym krokiem do przodu, światło padło na jego kanohi z lekka ją oświetlając. Teraz dopiero je zobaczyła, myliła si... jego oczy były pełne współczucia, nie pogardy. Czując jak powoli opuszczają ją siły. Nie czekając dłużej aż toa otrząśnie się z szoku. Nie zważając na ból palący jej plecy skoczyła przed siebie. Czuła jak wylewa się całkiem spora ilość krwi. Nie był to jednak czas w którym mogła by się tym przejmować. Wiedziała, że w sztyletach które trafiły Vastaira, była umieszczona trucizna negująca moce toa, na pewien czas, krótki czas... Vortixx, chociaż ciężko ranna, szaleńczo biegła przed siebie szybko pokonując odległość dzielącą ją od przeciwnika. W biegu kurczowo obejmowała obficie krwawiący lewy bok ciała, pochylona, nie była w stanie stwierdzić czy dalej biegnie we właściwą stronę. poślizgnęła się gwałtownie o własną krew. Od razu po upadku, zerwała się na nogi, zmuszając cierpiące ciało do ponownego ruchu. Z jej ust wydarł się upiorny wrzask cierpienia, ciepłe łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Poślizgnęła się ponownie. Tym razem nie pozwoliła ciału upaść na ziemie, wiedziała, że jeśli upadnie, to już nie wstanie... Odepchnęła się nogami i dłonią z całej siły. Zataczając się lekko na bok we wznowionym biegu, zauważyła przed sobą połysk zbroi Vastaira. W tych zaledwie kilku sekundach jej myśli zaczęły nawiedzać mroczne wizje. Co jeśli nie dobiegnie do niego? Jeśli skona i upadnie w kałużę własnej krwi? Co jeśli ten toa w geście bezradności, szaleństwa czy nawet desperacji użyje TEGO? Szybko odgoniła pesymistyczne wizje. Postąpiła ostatni krok. Drżącą dłonią, podnosząc zmasakrowanie ciało całą siłą woli jaka jej została, dźgnęła sztyletem przed siebie, w gardło przeciwnika. Nie mogła pozwolić mu na użycie novablastu, wybuch zniszczyłby miasto, zabijając tym samym tysiące jego mieszkańców. Musi być szybsza... Poczuła jak sztylet z łatwością przebija się przez skórę i równie skutecznie zagłębia się głęboko w ciało. Na jej twarzy wymalował się uśmiech satysfakcji, zaraz potem trysnął nią strumień gorącej krwi. Ciągle trzymając spoconą dłonią sztylet, jakby dla pewności że toa wyzionął już ducha, upadła na kolana. Nie usłyszała jego oddechu, ani nie wyczuła bicia serca. Puściła broń i przetarła dłonią oczy z krwi. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać, była zaskoczona że jej się udało. Spojrzała na zastygłą twarz toa, jego wybałuszane oczy jakby wybijały się ponad kanohi, nie patrzyły jednak na nią z przerażeniem, było w nich jedynie współczucie. Yera wlepiała się w nie jak zahipnotyzowana. Z trudem łapała powietrze, jej klatka piersiowa gwałtownie się unosiła i opadała, wypuszczając co chwilę powietrze z lekko uśmiechniętych ust vortixx. Dysząc z wysiłku oderwała wzrok od martwej twarzy Vastaira i opadła na jego ciało opierając się o niego plecami, jakby był zwyczajną ścianą. Spojrzała ku niebu, na jej twarz spadła kropla deszczu. Zaraz po niej spadło wiele innych, zaczęły się rozbijać o jej poranione ciało niosąc mu ulgę i ukojenie. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, pozwalając aby zimna i orzeźwiająca ulewa całkowicie ją obmyła. Trwała tak przez chwilę w bezruchu, niczym jeden z licznych piaskowych posągów na dachach wysokich jekallońskich budynków. Opuściła głowę i spojrzała odruchowo pod siebie, na kałuże krwi, jej krwi. Zobaczyła w niej całkiem ładną twarz vortixx, jednak owa twarz... nawet jeśli była na prawdę ładna, to całe jej piękno psuł paskudny uśmiech udekorowany przypadkowo wymalowanymi śladami świeżej krwi, która mocno kontrastowała z czernią jej morderczej twarzyczki. Yera dopiero po chwili zorientowała się że jest to odbicie jej własnej twarzy, nagle przestała się uśmiechać. Ciągle jednak na jej twarzy dominowała radość. -Jak, ja wyglądam?-Mruknęła do siebie vortixx.-Muszę wrócić do domu i porządnie się umyć.-Kontynuowała przyciszonym głosem. Na myśl o kąpieli uśmiech, choć nieładny, ponownie zawitał na jej twarzy. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd poczuła fale bólu, a potem, jej ciało ogarnęła bezwładność. Upadła na podłogę z pluskiem wzbijając w powietrze kropelki z kałuży własnej krwi. Jej oczy same się zamykały, nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać. A jej uśmiech... jej uśmiech tylko lekko zmizerniał, kiedy straciła przytomność... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Statkiem lekko zabujało, kolejna, mocniejsza fala rozprysła się o potężny drewniany kadłub ozdobiony sporych rozmiarów czaszką rekina Takea. Niebo było bezchmurne, wiatr powiewał lekko uderzając o płócienne żagle, napinając nieskazitelnie biały materiał. Kolejny wstrząs, tym razem mocniejszy. Asingar, wytrącony momentalnie z równowagi uchwycił się drewnianego relingu. Zaklął pod nosem, spoglądając spode łba na parę jaskrawozielonych najemnych vortixx. Ona, patrząc na niego, nieudolnie zakrywała dłonią chichot. On, siedząc tuż obok niej, na beczce przy maszcie, beznamiętnie bawił się cięciwą długiego wzmacnianego łuku. Łuku który miotał strzałami z ogromną prędkością i siłą. Asingarowi zdarzało się widywać jak jego ponury właściciel rankiem ustrzelił parę niemałych, ledwo wychylających się ponad wodę Takea, toteż, widząc jego krzywe spojrzenie prędko oderwał wzrok od smukłej niebieskookiej vortixx. Odwrócił się, oparł o reling i wbił wzrok w morze ciągle czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, jego? A może jej? Nie kwapił się jednak żeby to sprawdzić, pozostał obojętny. Broud podszedł do niego i stanął przy nim. Opierając się o drewnianą ramę począł przeszywać swoim teleskopowym okiem morskie dno. -Veatris co? Ty też? Uważaj na nią, est cholernie kapryśna. A ten z łukiem, Modrist, on nie zna się na kaprysach, jemu wszystko jedno czy kapryśne flirty, czy poważne. Strzała na cięciwę i po flirtrze, a muszę ci powiedzie,ć że te strzały mają brzydki zwyczaj szybkiego wylatywania z kołczanu, i równie szybkiego opadania na łęczysko naciągniętego łuku. -Nie koloryzuj Broud, wiem... widziałem. Dlatego nic nie zamierzam i nic nie zaczynam, czyli ot co jestem obojętny. -A gdyby jego tu nie było to co byś zrobił? Przestał byś być obojętny na te uśmieszki i błyski w błękitnych oczkach? -Kto wie? Nie wiem co bym wtedy zrobił, i nie ma co nad tym rozmyślać. -Hę!? Co ci się w niej nie podoba? Nogi, ręce, buzia? -Jej imię... -Veatris? Przyznam, starohiberrański jest trochę dziwny i różni się od naszej mowy matoran ale to n... -Nie o to chodzi.-Westchnął Tytan.-Podoba mi się imię, jest ładne, bardzo ładne, za... A cholera, o czym to ja z tobą gadam. Jak cię tak bardzo interesuję do sam do niej idź, tylko uważaj na strzały, widzisz... one potrafią ranić a czasami nawet zbijać, tak na śmierć... Zamiast pleść takie pierdoły weź ty mi lepiej powiedz coś o Hiberranie bo nie chce narażać tam życia przez źle oddane ukłony lub nie okazanie, miejmy nadzieję, należnego komuś szacunku. Broud pomyślał przez chwilę, podrapał się po brodzie, prześwidrował prawym okiem maszt, odsapnął ociężale i spojrzał na tytana. -Heberranczycy to dla nas, w większości analfabeci. Mowa matoran dopiero niedawno został u nich wprowadzona. Na twoje szczęście cieszy się ona w Shoustowskim królestwie dużą popularnością. Dlatego nie powinieneś natknąć się tam na hiberranski, nie licząc co najwyżej pijackich śpiewek i wyzwisk. W Pozostałych częściach kontynentu a zwłaszcza na północy ciągle używa się hiberranskiego, lub starohiberranskiego. To tyle jeśli chodzi o język... Hmm, o czym by ci tu jeszcze powiedzieć... Ha! Wiem! Hiberranczycy nie stawiają kobiety na równi z mężczyzną. Musisz to wziąć pod uwagę, zwłaszcza jeśli towarzyszy ci Aoria. -Toa! Toa Broudzie! Widać już ląd!-Wrzasnął kapitan będący na tyle statku, przy sterze. -Wybacz, muszę iść. O resztę zapytaj Aorie, na pewno ci powie.-Rzekł do niego Broud oddalając się w kierunku steru. Asingar popatrzył na Aorie. Szkarłatna toa stał odwrócona do niego plecami, oparta o reling. Przez całą drogę nie odezwała się do niego, unikała go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Jak by był wodą a ona ogniem, jakby się bała że rozmawiając z nim wyparuję. -Ciekawi cię ta kobieta Vaethyn? - Spytała Veatris miękkim głosem, z charakterystycznym hiberrańskim akcentem.-Asingar spojrzał na nią, nie zorientował się nawet kiedy do niego podeszła. -Co znaczy Vaethyn?-spytał podejrzliwie zerkając na Modrista bawiącego się swoim długim łukiem. -Nie bój się.-rzekła spokojnie vortixx rozbawiona jego reakcją.-Mój partner nic ci nie zrobi. -Jaką mam gwarancję? -Żadną. -Zatem...-Asingrar oderwał spojrzenie od łuku i przeniósł je na błękitnooką vortixx.-Zaryzykuję i spytam jeszcze raz... Co znaczy Vaethyn? -Veathyn znaczy niebieskooki. Ty jesteś Vaethyn i ja jestem Vaethyn, to wielki dar. W hiberranie mało jest błękitnookich. Powiada się tam, że nasz błękit dodaje naszym oczom mądrości, szlachetności a w przypadku kobiet, uroku. - Dokończyła z uśmiechem. -Ja nie jestem Vaethyn, moje oczy nie są błękitne tylko ciemno niebieskie. -Co z tego... dla mnie jesteś Veathyn, bo w twoim spojrzeniu widzę więcej, widzę głębie, jak na dnie oceanu... Niczego takiego nie widziałam wcześniej Vaethyn, u żadnego błękitnookiego... Głębia jak na dnie oceanu? Woda i ogień. Asingar spojrzał na Aorie, jej szkarłat do złudzenia przypominał ogień. Patrzył na nią niechętnie, wiedział że musi ja przeprosić, ale nie chciał tego robić, zasłużyła sobie. -A więc jednak ona cie interesuję, co? Vaethyn?-Spytała Veatris. Asingar spojrzał na nią żelaznym wzrokiem, zajrzał wgłąb jej oczu, aż zobaczył błękitną głębie. Vaeatris wytrzymała jego spojrzenie tylko przez chwilę, odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę masztu. Asingar nie oprowadził jej wzrokiem... Sztywno stojąc wpatrywał się w niebo. Gdy nagle statkiem zabujało, szarpnęło. Złapał się kurczowo relingu, i słusznie, bo ogromna fala wody wlała się gwałtownie na pokład z pluskiem, i zmyła sporą część załogi. Tytan usłyszał szalejący wiatr, a zaraz poczuł jego gwałtowne muskanie na całym ciele. Usłyszał krzyk. odwrócił się, nic nie zauważył. Znowu krzyk. To Veatris, kurczowo trzymała się relingu zwisając po zewnętrznej stronie burty. Asingar w kilku potężnych susach dopadł do niej, i ujmując za ramię wciągnął całą zdyszaną i przemoczoną vortixx na pokład. Spojrzał jej w twarz chcąc się upewnić czy wszystko dobrze. Jej oczy patrzyły z przerażeniem, wprost na niego. Nie, nie na niego... za niego. Odwrócił się czując na plecach bardzo nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Koniec części pierwszej Kategoria:Twórczość Aqarta Kategoria:FF